Be Be Your Love
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: It was just another case for Booth and Bones, turns out that case will change their lives forever. T just incase. BB, AJ, and NZ. FINISHED!
1. If I Could Take You Away

**Okay, starts out with BonesOther, BoothOther, but it will be BB! Promise! So, reviews are welcome as always! Do you like invisible cookies? Brownies? Hehe! I have a good idea where this is going, but updates still may take a while. Trying to make each chappie 1000+ words not counting AN's. Enjoy! **

**Be Be Your Love **

**If I Could Take You Away **

"Mmm…" Angela had walked into Temperance's office, setting the bouquet of roses down with a gentle, but noticeable, thump, causing Temperance to wake up. "What do you want?"

"Sweetie, these are for you." Angela motioned to the roses. She took a sip of her coffee.

"What? Why… It's my lunch hour, I can sleep you know…" Temperance was obviously _not_ happy to be woken up. She had spent the last few nights working on her latest novel. Her hair still managed to look great.

"Sweetie! How many times a year do you get roses? From a _guy_?" Angela was not happy about her friend's reaction.

"You act like it's the end of the world." Bones barely lifted her head off her desk. She groggily reached for her coffee. As she reached it she found it to be empty. She tossed it in the garbage.

"I do not! I just want to know who he is!" Angela suddenly remembered she hadn't been told about so said guy, immediately faked anger. "Why _didn't_ I know?" Her brown eyes danced around her friends face, trying to decipher. It was a little hard as she barely lifted her head up. Angela handed her friend her coffee

"Sorry… I happened kinda fast. And with the new case, and the book…" She took a sip of the coffee and lifted her head up. "Not too bad…"

"Well I want to know _all_ the details!" Angela eagerly sat on her desk. "Thanks! I thought so too." Angela was talking about the coffee. "For the stuff at WalMart."

"What were you doing at WalMart?" Seeing the smirk cross her friend's face she changed her mind. "Never mind. Well, he has shaggy-what's it called? skater?-dark brown hair. Blue eyes. Very fit." Angela smiled at her friend's use of a pop-culture term. "He's very nice. Really romantic."

"And where'd you meet this guy?" Angela looked very hopeful.

"Uhh…"

"What does he like to do?"

It took Bones a moment to respond. "Read, be artsy, write…"

"Sounds hot. So is that why you're so tired?" A sly smiled appeared on Angela's face.

"I guess he's hot… And no, that's not why I'm tired!" Temperance wondered how her friend could find him hot after that description, but Angela thought most guys were hot. She smiled as Angela's smirk vanished. There was so little gossip around here; she wondered how Angela had survived.

"Really. He sends you flowers! How long have you two been dating?"

"Bones has a boyfriend?" Booth sauntered into the room.

"Yeah. Apparently he's _really_ sexy." Temperance noticed the small flash of anger that went across his face.

"I never said that-" But Booth cut off Temperance.

"Sorry to interrupt this girl-bonding-while-talking-about-guys moment, but we have a case." Angela smiled at that comment.

"Okay, where's the body?" Temperance started to get up. Her back was really sore.

"Outside."

"Okay, where outside?" Temperance really didn't want to be in sunlight right now.

"Uh, in the lab."

"Oh! Okay, let's go. Ange?" Temperance called to her friend as she walked out the door.

"Coming!" Angela loved watching the way Booth and Bones worked together.

o-O-o

In the lab the body of a young woman greeted Temperance. She had dark brown hair, was thin, fully clothed in jeans and a tee, and had some sort of writing on her breastbone. On further examination, the team was clueless to what "_tisti, ki levi_" could possibly mean. Hodgins was immediately assigned to find out what it meant. Angela was allowed to go take lunch. Zach eagerly waited-he had taken to skipping lunch. Bones was allowed to stay back, after Angela made sure her friend wasn't missing a date. Booth remained silent.

"Booth, you know I don't like to work with bodies. I work with bones. So why am I doing this?" Temperance had to admit she was enjoying the case, but he knew her specialty lay with working with actual bones.

"Her parents have, well, let's just say, connections." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's young, maybe mid twenties, looks engaged… Or she was. The ring is missing. Do you know her name?" Temperance was pacing around the body.

"Rachael Marves. About to go to NDSU, of all places." Booth couldn't figure out why someone from nice, sunny DC would want to go to North Dakota.

"Hey! I know what '_tisti, ki levi' _means!" Hodgins strode into the lab. "Or at least I think I do. Anyways, it means 'the one who left' in Slovenian. I think. You can never trust translator sites… But I think it's close. Handwriting appears to be male." Lately he had gotten more into computers. Everyone thought it was for Angela, but no one said anything. He was learning how to do handwriting analysis via computer.

"Okay, good. Now what does 'the one who left' have to do with our case?" Booth looked bored. It was one of his days he was supposed to be with Parker. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Well, maybe we should talk to the parents." Temperance thought Booth would have suggested it already. Maybe he's just tired, she decided.

"Great idea! Grab your coat." Booth was already halfway out of the Jeffersonian.

"But- Lunch?" Bones followed suit.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great. We'll hit a drive thru." They were approaching his car.

"Okay. Wait, why your car?"

"Bones, not again. Does your care have the cool lights? Bulletproof vests? Awesome sirens? No." T

"But…"

"No."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Aww, please?" She jumped in between him and the door and put on a puppy-dog pout. She looked much more awake. She had finished the rest of Angela's coffee before they left. It was pretty good for WalMart.

"Alright…" He handed her the keys. He loved it when she looked like that. Well, he loved how she looked every day, but she looked even more amazing now. The sun shining off her hair… He stopped himself before he thought any more. She had a boyfriend…

"Thank you!!" She eagerly jumped in the car. She loved his car. "So, where do they live?"

"1123 12 Ave SW."

"Okay, you ready?" Temperance glanced at her partner.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Temperance drove off into the (semi) sunrise.

**AN: It took me long enough to get this posted…O.o **

**Updates may take a while (because of the server issues), but there should be 23 chapters. I think. I might do a sequel. Maybe. If everything turns out okay.**


	2. Pretend I was Queen

**Woo! I wrote another chapter! Yay! The chapter titles have nothing to do with the chapter (unless it's an accident). You should be able to figure them out (if you listen to a diverse amount of music). :-D **

**Be Be Your Love **

**Pretend I was Queen**

Very soon the partners pulled up to the house. It was a nice-sized home with a beautiful garden in front. Who they guessed as Mrs. Marves was tending the flowers. They pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Mrs. Marves?" Booth called to the woman. She turned around.

"And who's asking?" She strode over to Booth. Temperance had yet to appear. She tried to look sexy as she stared into Booth's eyes. At that moment Temperance appeared and broke up their moment.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. That's Agent Seely Booth." She didn't like the way the girl was staring at her partner.

"Oh, are you two together?" The girl pushed her shiny blond hair away from her face. She had gray eyes, like the victim.

"No!" They said it in unison, and then proceeded to glance at each other.

"Oh, well, I'm not Mrs. Marves. She's my mother. I'm Rachael's _older_ sister, Faith." She added the extra emphasis on the older to make sure Booth knew.

"Okay. Could we see Mrs. Marves?"

"Sure, follow me." Temperance already didn't like this girl, but she followed anyways. Faith led them through the house, the whole time making small talk with Booth. Finally they arrived at the back porch, where Mrs. Marves was sitting.

"Ma'am, we'd like to ask you some questions." Booth addressed Mrs. Marves.

"Oh, sure? About Rachael?" She closed her book. She was reading Temperance's latest.

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Oh, yes. Sit, please." She motioned to the chairs. "What is your name?" She looked at Booth.

"Special Agent Seely Booth." Booth sat in one of the chairs, gesturing for Temperance to follow suit.

"Okay. And _I_ know you." She smiled at Temperance.

"Really? I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Temperance sat next to Booth. Faith pulled another chair for her to sit in next to Booth's and sat down. She didn't like any of the victim's family so far.

"Oh! I've never _met_ you, but I'm an avid reader of your books. I just _can't_ seem to get Faithie into books at all, unfortunately." She sighed dramatically.

"Mom! It's not that I don't like books, but I spend too much time with tennis, and traveling, and school. I'm going to be a lawyer." She smiled at Booth. "It's a _ton_ of work." Temperance noticed how they stressed so many words, as if they wanted to sound bigger and like they wanted you to know they have too much to do.

"Well, I'd really like to start on the case. There's still much to do. Do either of you know what "_tisti, ki levi_" means?" Temperance spoke up.

"No. I don't. Faithie would know more, I'm guessing. They were close. Siblings, you know."

"I don't know anything about that."

"Was she engaged? Did she wear a ring of sorts?" Booth asked.

"Not that I know of…" Mrs. Marves stopped as she looked at her daughter. Faith was staring at the ground. "Faithie, do you know something?"

"Uh, well, she _was_ engaged." She couldn't look at her mother. "It was the writer. The one you didn't like. They got into a fight, about two months ago. She wore the ring around the house, when you and dad were gone. I think she still loved him, and wanted to apologize, but he disappeared shortly after. She felt so bad…"

"Can we get his name?" Booth pulled out a pen and pad.

"Jed McFarthy." Mrs. Marves practically spit out the name.

"He lived on Park Drive. Apt. 45, building two." Faith still couldn't look her mom in the eyes. Secret-keepers weren't highly admired in their house.

"Thanks. Anything else we should know? Was she in any fights? Hanging out too much at bars?"

"No! Rachael could never get into a fight. Ever. There's nothing else of importance, I don't think." Mrs. Marves answered.

"Okay, that should be all. Thanks for your time." Booth ushered Temperance out of the porch. Faith walked right beside Booth, leading them outside.

"So, you wanna, y'know, give me a call sometime?" Faith was leaning against the SUV, mainly Booth's door.

"Sorry, I can't. Company policy. Can't go out with victim's family. Unless it's to discuss more information, but then she-" he motioned to Temperance "-has to come with."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll see you again soon?"

"Yeah, maybe." She fully stood up and let him get in.

"Well, bye! And good luck!" Faith waved as the duo departed.

"So, are we after the ex-lover?" Temperance asked as they left the driveway.

"Yep. Lunch first?" Booth looked at his notes. _Apartment 45, building 2. Jed McFarthy. _The address looked familiar.

"Sure." Temperance suddenly remembered she was hungry. In a few moments they pulled into the Arby's parking lot.

"Could we just go drive-thru? I just don't feel like going in." Temperance saw her "boyfriend" in the restaurant, and didn't really want to see him. She really didn't want Booth seeing him. He would become hard to deal with for the rest of the afternoon, though she didn't know why. He had cooled off after the flowers, she thought. She also knew he could put on a good act. That's what parents specialized in. She would know.

"Okay. You're driving, anyways. Don't think I have much of a choice." Booth grinned. She had totally forgotten. He looked back at her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a hungry and tired. It's been a long week." She glanced into Arby's and saw her "boyfriend" wave to her. Thankfully there was another woman walking towards him. Booth had no clue.

After getting their food they started to go the Jed's place. Temperance took the long way. She really liked just riding in the car with him. Too soon they pulled up to Jed's house.

"Well, here we are." Temperance looked at the building. It was very nice, and she guessed the rooms inside were nice too.

"Let's go!" Booth hopped out of the car. He was eager to solve the case.

**Hey everyone! How's it going? You like so far? R&R and I'll update soon!!!**


	3. What Would You Say?

**And here's another one… Reviews are love. Just pretend I gave you a cookie or brownie (your choice!) if you reviewed. And this isn't supposed to be a songfic, I just really like the song, and I think it has stuff to do with our favorite duo! **

**Be Be Your Love **

**What would you say? **

The duo had just arrived at Jed's house. They tried the main door, which was open. They went up three flights of stairs and found his door. Temperance reached out to open it.

"Bones, wait!" Booth cried.

"Why?" Temperance was puzzled by his reaction.

"Well, he's been missing for a while now. You don't just open the door." Booth poked the doorknob, and it fell off. Temperance looked puzzled. "He hasn't been here for a while. People most likely have tried to get in, and I'm guessing someone just removed the door knob to get in." She seemed to understand. Booth grabbed his gun and pushed the door open. It swung open, revealing a dusty room. The furniture was still there. So was a bag of Lay's. They walked in, Temperance staying close to Booth. They went through the whole house, nothing. No sign of anyone being there. Suddenly Temperance's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. "Hello?"

"Temperance! How's it going?" A male voice echoed throughout the tiny tile-covered bathroom.

"Good. Why are you calling? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Temperance didn't want Booth to find out what was going on.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm glad your brother is in town! Wasn't that him in the car with you?"

"Oh…uh-"

"What a stupid question! Isn't he running from the law or something? Why would you tell me if it was him? Sometimes I wonder if my brain is functioning properly. Anyways, would you like to go get dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I can. We have a new case-"

"You always have a case, or the book. C'mon. Have some fun. Live a little."

"Well-"

"You have to. Please? Wong Foo's, seven. See you there!"

"I never-" but the man on the other end had hung up.

"Ha. Never met a man who can get you to shut up." Temperance spun around and saw Booth leaning against the doorway.

"How long?" She felt her face get hot.

"Long enough. I should call the squints. I'm sure they'd love to do a little undercover stuff tonight. Zach could sure learn how to interact with other people, and Angela can be on the little microphone thing telling you what to say…" He grinned.

"Booth!"

"I know! It's such a great idea… I'm sure Parker could fit behind that tree in the corner. He could be equipped with a microphone and video camera. I don't know where the rest of us would hide… Maybe in one of Hodgins' cars?" He was still grinning. Temperance was almost angry with him. He wasn't being protective, he was fine with her going, and for some reason she couldn't understand she hated it.

"You know what, we're on a case. I have work to do." She walked right past him, their fingers brushing for a millisecond. It made her feel, well, she didn't know how it made her feel. She did know she liked it. As she stalked out of the bathroom, Booth noticed she left her phone. He walked over to get it, and it slipped and fell on the floor. _Thank God nothing broke! _Booth thought as he bent down to pick it up. He noticed a piece of paper under the sink. _Oh great. _On the piece of paper, neatly written, was "_tisti, ki pobeg_." Attached was a picture of, who he guessed, was Jed. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Temperance was standing at the doorway holding the keys impatiently.

"Uh, yeah. We have another clue." Booth handed her the paper.

"Well, I guess we really do have to go." She stared at it. Hodgins would love it.

"Lead the way."

o-O-o

At the Jeffersonian:

"Hey guys! How'd it go?" Angela was the first to spot the duo walk in.

"Good, I guess. We need to see Hodgins." Booth answered.

"He's right over there." Booth walked over to Hodgins, paper in hand. "Sweetie, your boyfriend called. Sean something, right?" Temperance nodded. She didn't look too happy, her friend observed. "Well, he was saying he had to cancel dinner. He was really sorry. Said it was a family thing."

"That's okay. I didn't really want to go anyways." Angela nodded. She was used to her friend wanting to skip out on dates because of work.

"Another body came in. Zach was just looking it over."

"Okay, let's go." The friends walked over to where Zach was standing.

"Again, it's a full body! Don't they know I work more with bones?" Temperance sighed.

"Yes, but look at her neck." Angela pointed to the victim's neck. She was young, possibly eighteen. No older than twenty-four. Red hair, brown eyes. There, on her breastbone, was "_tisti, ki upor_."

"Is Hodgins looking that up?" Temperance's gaze was fixed on the writing.

"Yep. He should be back in a moment." Angela added.

"No apparent sign of death, as the other one. It could have been natural." Zach loved puzzles, so he loved this case.

"That must have hurt…" Angela's gaze, too, was transfixed on the writing. It appeared to be engraved, or scratched into her skin. "I hope she was dead first…"

"Hey all! I have the writing results back. The one Booth gave me means "the one who escaped," and the one on her means "the one who rebelled," or something like that. Stupid translator sites… You should see what happens when you type hello and-"

"Thanks, Hodgins." Temperance cut him off.

"Welcome. Handwriting appears to be male. Anything else?" Hodgins looked hopeful.

"Not right now. You can take your break, if you wish." Without looking at Angela, she added, "You too, Ange."

"Thanks, Sweetie. I'll be back before you know it." Angela grinned and walked out, holding Hodgins' hand.

"It's kind of gross, thinking of what they're probably going to do-" Zach pondered.

"Zach, please, let's focus on the case here." Temperance yawned. She was tired. The seemed like it was going to go on forever. "Female, late teens to early twenties, no cause of death found yet, strange writing on her breastbone." Temperance was holding her little recorder thingie. _It's going to be a long night._

**R&R and I'll update soon!**


	4. Would You Think I'm Unreal?

**Reviews are love! Reviewers are loved. :-D **

**Be Be Your Love**

**Would You Think I'm Unreal **

Temperance was sleeping at her desk. She had been trying to connect the bodies all night. Nothing. No extra hairs, fingerprints, threads. Nothing. Nothing connected them. No one. The crime scenes, if you would call them that, were all different. The first was found near her house, the second by a school. They appeared to have died of natural causes. All fully dressed, with the writing on their breastbones. Nothing was special. So far there hadn't been anything wrong with them. She had tons of websites open, trying to find something. She had looked up the meaning of the words, and so far they matched. The only connection so far was the first killing. "The one who lied" was written on her, and she was lying to her parents. She was also found by her home. They hadn't been able to contact anyone in the second victim's family. They had identified her as Breanna Kay Lien. She usually went by Kay, as one of her friends had said. She had stopped in, but had nothing else to offer. She didn't know any of the victim's family. She did give the number of one of Breanna's closest friends. They were going to call him today-it had been too late to call last night when the girl came in.

"Good morning!" Booth slammed a cup of Starbucks down on her desk.

"What?!" Temperance's head shot up. She was in the middle of a really good dream, though she'd never admit it. It was about Booth…

"It's time to wake up. We have phone calls to make, murders to solve. And coffee to taste-test." Booth plopped down on the couch. He was smiling.

"You know, not everyone here got to get a comfy sleep last night." She sighed and grabbed the coffee, taking a sip. Booth started to laugh at her expression. It had to have been some bad coffee for her to make a face like that. He pulled another cup from his jacket. She looked at it warily, and then grabbed it. She took a sip, then another. Apparently this was better coffee.

"Why did you even think of giving me that crap?" She was glaring at him.

"It was meant to wake you up. Apparently it was bad, going by the look on your face."

"A classic Polaroid moment?" She tried using a popular phrase.

"Kodak. Classic _Kodak_ moment, but nice try. And yes, it was." Booth was still grinning. She hadn't gone to dinner with him…

"Thanks. Should we call the friend?" She had finished her coffee and threw it in the trash.

"We better."

o-O-o

"So, you're Brandon? Brandon Wald?" Booth asked the teen sitting across from him.

"Yeah. Did you find out who killed her?" The teen looked hopeful.

"No, we were wondering if you could help. Did she do anything, like lead a rebellion, lately?"

"Yeah. At our school, the guys can sit with the girls at lunch, but when we go outside we are separated. She didn't think that was fair. She had a lot of opinions, and she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind, and convincing others to join her in her strive for a better world in her eyes. She's really cool. Are you sure it's her?"

"Was this hers?" Booth held up a half-heart with a dolphin on it that was hanging from a long dark-aqua string. The boy's expression immediately changed. "Was there anyone who was mad at her for her actions?"

"Some parents, teachers, students. Thought she was too opinionated. Not enough to kill her. No one wanted to kill her. Some thought she was very funny. Some thought she was dumb. Some people, mostly the daughters of big figures in the school, didn't like her. Most of the guys did. She was really funny. She could always find the best in people. She was best friends with the girl everyone in the school hated. They got along great… She got along with everyone, as long as they had good beliefs and treated everyone right." He smiled as he remembered her friend. "There was this guy-" his face became dark "-he was kinda obsessed with her. They met online, she said. On a site where she wrote. Nothing about her, but he had walked right up to her one day when she was at the mall, and just said 'Hello, you have to be Marshmallowie Godess Of the Llamas.' Really, he said that. That was her name. I never knew about the site, but I went on yesterday, and she was a pretty good author. She didn't deserve this. That creep."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know his full or real name, but she called him 'Castor Novice.'"

"Okay, and what was this site?" The boy gave him the name. "Anything else?"

"No… just find her killer. Please." With that he left.

"Well, now we have to find this Castor person." Temperance had walked into the room.

"Yeah, well at least it's a lead." Booth sighed.

"Well, let's go get Hodgins." Temperance walked out of the room.

o-O-o

"So we have a lead?" Angela asked as they waited for Hodgins. He hadn't arrived yet.

"Kinda. I don't know. It's confusing." Booth was thinking about the case. And how great Bones looked in those pants…

"I heard you were looking for me." Hodgins had walked in.

"Yup. Angela here told me that you have heard of a Castor Novice." Booth looked at Hodgins.

"_The_ Castor Novice? He's great. Writes wonderfully…"

"Do you know him? Real name?"

"No, but in a few days I could know everything."

"Days?"

"Well, he has to be online. I can't just learn about someone who's not on. Well, I could, but the security is pretty good…"

"Alright. Just get to work." Booth sighed. Bones was further analyzing the bodies.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Booth led Bones out of the room. They were headed to Wong Foo's, as usual. Maybe food would help…

**And to you who know about my new future character, she will be put in chapter five, so look out! I'll try to make her as true to character as possible... :-D**

**Did you know that if you hit the little button down there (v) you will get a magic cookie that you can do anything with?? Don't you want that cookie? Press the button!!**


	5. Cause Everybody's got Their,,,

**Another one's up! You know, if everyone of you reviewed the last chappie, I'd have over 100 reviews! That would make me really happy and write more, faster. I love hearing what you think! Even if you love it, please tell me. Please? And it is a little fluffy here… Just a little. :-D Enjoy!**

**Be Be Your Love **

**'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel.**

"Dr. Brennan!" Zach ran up to the forensic anthropologist.

"Yes?" She turned around. She had cut open the bodies, and found nothing.

"The new grad student is here!"

"Oh! Let's go greet her." _I can't believe I forgot about her! _

There, standing by the stairs, was the grad student. Bright pink hair, pulled back into pigtails. She had light curls at the ends. There was a giant dog sitting beside her. Booth was already kneeling down and playing with the dog. They were laughing, the girl and Booth, not the dog.

"You must be Nessa!" Temperance reached for her hand, making sure her mouth was facing the grad's face.

"And you must be Dr. Brennan! And is this the sexy FBI agent in your books?" She looked at Booth.

"No-"

"Yes, I am, though she won't admit." Booth looked at the grad student and grinned. She smiled back. "Great dog." As soon as he said it the giant retriever jumped up and tackled Zach, knocking him to the ground.

"Get this…this…thing off me!" Zach wailed. Nessa called the dog off. He happily complied, walking over and nuzzling Booth, who still hadn't moved off the floor.

"Well, I think we're going to get along great." Hodgins was looking at Nessa. Angela was smiling at her. Zach was trying unsuccessfully to get the doggie slobber off his face. Even Temperance was smiling.

"Well, is there anything I need to do? Anything I can help with?" Nessa wanted to make herself useful.

"Um…" Temperance tried to find something for her to do. Suddenly it hit her. "You haven't been on a grand tour yet, have you? Zach, why don't you show her around?" Zach was about to protest, but the look on her face changed his mind.

"Uh, sure…" Zach didn't want to spend more time than necessary with that dog.

"Great! Let's go!" Nessa linked arms with Zach and they walked off, Twilight following closely behind Zach.

"Wow, Bren! That was great!" Angela was amazed that Temperance had figured out that Zach liked Nessa already. There hadn't been many hints, after all. Just a couple of glances and a quick smile.

"What did I do?" Temperance had no idea that she had done something right. She looked at Booth for help, but he just shrugged.

"Sweetie, it's so obvious that Zach has a thing for her!" Angela sighed. Just when she thought her friend would be more girlie…

"It is?" Hodgins, Booth, and Temperance said in unison.

"There is no hope for any of you!" Angela glared at them. "They kept looking at each other and smiling! And they were quick glades too, so that means they kinda like each other. Long glances normally mean they're mentally undressing each other or they're madly in love." Everyone stared at her. "I read it in a book, okay?" That seemed to do it.

"Well, don't we have work to do?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah…we should get back to doing what ever we were doing…" Booth added.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later!" Angela walked back to her office. She wondered if Nessa was interested in art…

Temperance walked back over to the bodies. She hated this case. There was no cause of death! She also hated her shoes. Angela had bugged her until she couldn't stand it anymore to start wearing heels. _High_ heels. She had managed to keep them under two inches, thankfully. Though they were pretty thin. She was starting to like the clicking sound, but they hurt! Definitely not good for days when she had to be on her feet.

"So, still no cause of death?" Booth was standing right behind her.

"No." She started to walk to the other side of the body, thinking that it might help, and suddenly there was a loud crack. Temperance started to fall backwards, as she wasn't used to walking on heels, and she definitely didn't know how to stay up when the heel broke suddenly. She fell backwards into Booth's arms. He had caught her and ended swooping her up into the air, to make sure she didn't fall again.

"You okay?" He seemed truly worried.

"Yeah… I think so. I think my heel broke." She enjoyed being in his arms and made no move to be released.

"I think so too. Why were you wearing heels?"

"Don't ask. You moved pretty fast."

"Thanks-"

"What's going on here?" A man unfamiliar to Booth had walked in.

"Oh, uh, she slipped…" Booth set her down. She was still a bit wobbly.

"And he just happened to be there to catch me…" Temperance added, holding on to the railing.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for saving her." Temperance made a move to say something but was cutoff. "It's good to know someone's looking after her." The man grinned. "Even though I know she hates the damsel-in-distress thing, it's good when I can't be there to watch after her." Temperance was getting angry.

"I don't need anyone to save me! I can take care of myself!" She was practically yelling.

"No you can't, no woman can. Right?" He looked at Booth, but he just glared back. He hated it when people thought woman were useless, especially when it was Bones.

"Oh yes I can-"

"Look, no you can't, and you need to accept that. And I'm Charles. I'm sure she's told you about me." Booth really didn't like this guy. His hair was annoying. His muscles looked fake. He didn't treat Bones very well either. No one messed with his Bones.

"Not really. It's her personal life."

"Oh, well then. Come on, I have lunch reservations!" He turned to go. After hearing no movement behind him, he looked back at her. "Are you coming?"

"I can't today. I have work to do. People to call." Temperance had limped back to the table.

"Hey, Bones, give me your shoe. I'll go fix it." Booth had picked up the missing part of the heel.

"You don't have to."

"Just come on! I can fix it!" Charles was getting angry.

"I said I'm not going." Temperance turned back to the table.

"I can take you down. Give me your shoe." Booth was eager to get out of this situation, or at least change the subject. At that moment Temperance took a step and almost fell again, so she took her shoe off.

"Here." She tossed it to him.

"Be back soon! And please, Bones, try not to hurt him too bad?" Booth smiled at the look on her face and left.

"Well are you coming or not?!"

"No. I have work to do. Goodbye." She didn't even turn around, but she heard him leave. Angela had heard the whole conversation. She didn't like this guy either. So she began plotting.

o-O-o

Later that day:

"Dr. Brennan! There's a new body here!" Nessa came sprinting up the stairs, Twilight close behind. Temperance looked at her and wondered how she could run in heels like those…

**Ohh, what will this body have on it? Will it have anything to do with the other case? Hehe... And if you know who the special character is and what story they're from, you might get a special chocolate-chip cookie if you review and tell me!!**


	6. Everybody's Talking How I Can't,,,

**Woo! Here's another! Thanks for all the feedback, you guys are loved. Enjoy! (Alphie13, you rock! I love it when I get nice, long reviews! You too, Ilanaria, Nessa really makes this story rock!!)**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Everybody's talking how I can't be your love.**

Nessa was hovering over the body. She was very interested. Dr. Brennan was in a bad mood, and she guessed it was because of her boyfriend. Angela had tried to explain but had talked to fast. She could only make out something about Brennan breaking her heel on her shoe and an angry boyfriend. Currently Temperance was using the extra pair of slippers she hid under her desk for when she was writing. Not even Angela knew about the purple fluffy slippers hidden in her office.

"So? Is there writing?" Hodgins couldn't wait to check it out.

"Tisti, ki hoteti ne ljubezen." Nessa said it perfectly.

"Whoa. I thought you couldn't hear me!" Hodgins exclaimed.

She looked up. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, you couldn't hear me?"

"No, I'm deaf remember?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, sorry… Well, do you need me to look up the writing?"

"What writing?"

"The writing on the body."

"Oh, no. I know it. It means 'the one who would not love.' Slovenian."

"You know Slovenian?" Hodgins was amazed.

"Just a little bit. I took it for a while in high school."

"That was a high school course?"

"No, I did it by myself. Anyways, can we get back to the case please? Thank you." She went back to looking at the body. It was a young woman, reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She was very pretty. Again, no cause of death. Again, writing on the breastbone. "Could it be poison? I've read of some that leaves no trace, and exits the body as a scentless gas. I don't know if it's been proven real, but…" She looked up at Temperance.

"Sounds like something I've read too…" She tried to place it. "I guess that's possible." She shook her head. She was so tired… She had already had two cups of coffee. Within the hour. She sighed. The case was going nowhere. Booth hadn't reached any family or friends of the victim, identified as Lesli Phelps. Suddenly Zach's phone rang. He stared at it like it was one of the rarest things on earth.

"Hello?" No one could hear any noises from the other line. "Yeah, that's fine with me. Bye." He hung up the phone and got back to work. Suddenly Hodgins phone rang.

"What's up? Oh, yeah, that's cool. Go right ahead! Mmhmm, bye." He got a puzzled look from Nessa and Temperance. Suddenly Nessa's phone vibrated. She picked it up and smiled. She had a text message. She smiled and quickly typed her reply.

"Hey, guys, let's go take lunch. I really want to get to know you all better." They guys looked at Temperance for approval-she nodded. They walked off.

Moments later Booth arrived. He snuck up behind her, and found she was asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her out to the car. He knew she hadn't gotten any sleep lately. A few minutes later he was at her building. He unloaded her out of the vehicle and carried her up to her place. As he opened the door he realized what had happened. Someone had been in her house. The whole place was trashed. He carried her back to his car and drove to his place. He carried her up the stairs and laid her on his bed, making sure she had plenty of blankets. He proceeded to walk back to his living room and pulled out the couch. Grabbing some leftover Wong Foo's, he sat on the couch (which was now a bed) and watched some TV. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

o-O-o

Meanwhile, at the Jeffersonian:

"So, where's Dr. Brennan?" Cam had walked into the lab just to check up on things.

"Booth took her. He said he was bringing her to her place, but there's no answer. The phone's off the hook." Zach looked up.

"Well, when will they be back?"

"No one knows. She hasn't slept a full night in at least a week." Angela sighed.

"And Booth taking care of her will help?" Nessa said with a smirk. Though she had been there less than two days she could already see how they felt for each other. She was rewarded with a glare from Cam, but she was already back to working with the bodies. Earlier that day she had been taking some art lessons from Angela and marveling at the Angelanator. She had even pointed out some possible errors (one of which was correct).

"Well, tell them I would like to talk to them when they get back." Cam turned and left. She had been on a business trip the last few weeks, and didn't like the possibility of Booth and Brennan being together.

"I miss Dr. Goodman…" Zach mumbled.

"We all do, except Nessa. She didn't meet him." Hodgins went back to playing with his bugs that he had hidden when Cam came.

"I love this place. It's so cool how everyone interacts here. It's weird to think people can fall madly in love when there are dead bodies on the premises." Nessa smiled. Suddenly Charles walked in.

"Anyone know where Temperance is?" He stood near the stairs. Nessa glared at Zach while Angela glared at Hodgins.

"No. She took lunch half-an-hour ago." Angela was the perfect liar.

"Hmmph. She tell you _where_ she was going?" Charles seemed to be getting angry.

"No." Now Nessa was glaring at both boys.

"Great. We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight, but I guess not. She's not answering her cell or her house phone and her door is locked."

"Well, I'll have her call you when she gets back." Angela tried to be as pleasant as possible.

"I'm sure you will." With that Charles turned and started to leave, and not a moment too soon. Nessa had a pen aimed at his head, and had he stayed still a moment longer she would have thrown it. Her dog took care of that. He started barking ferociously and chased him out of the building. Nessa called him back and he calmly sat next to the stairs, almost like he did that everyday. The team exchanged smiles.

**R&R and I'll try to update soon! Ideas just keep coming, and most are from the reviews I'm getting… After this next chapter comes the chapter where Charles goes bye-bye!! The next one should be pure fluff… :-D**


	7. But I Want to be Your Love

**And another is done! This one sets up the next chapter, so yes, the fluff is necessary. Sorry I didn't make it fluffier, but I'm having a little trouble when I think of what next chapter is about… And thanks to "cupcake" for the idea! Thank all of you faithful reviewers; though most didn't get the alert that I updated, it's perfectly fine. :-D**

**Be Be Your Love**

**But I want to be your love.**

Booth was chasing Charles with a loaded gun. Temperance wasn't sure how this had all happened. She looked down to find herself in a low-cut purple gown. She was in high-heels too. Charles was doing everything he could to get away from Booth, but Booth was faster. She didn't know where they were, but she guessed it was night because of the darkness. Soon she found herself running after Booth trying to get him to stop. He wouldn't listen. Suddenly gunshots went off. They kept going, and started to sound like beeps. Suddenly they stopped. There was some rustling and she opened her eyes. There was Booth, trying to sneak back out of the room. Apparently he had tried to turn the alarm off (which he had forgotten about).

"What's going on?" Temperance sat up straight in the bed.

"Good morning to you too!" Booth smiled.

"Okay, good morning. Now will you tell me what's going on?" Temperance just wanted to know what was happening, and why she was in Booth's bed.

"Okay, but only 'cause you asked so nicely. The squints and I agreed that you needed some sleep yesterday. So I called or texted them all, and they gave me permission to take you home and force you to get some sleep. But, when we got to your house, it looked like someone had broken in. So I took you here and made a mental note to check out your place later."

"Well, alright, let's go!" Temperance tried to get out of the bed but Booth kept her down.

"Can't do that. You see, the squints said they wouldn't be happy if I brought you back today, saying you needed a break, and I really don't want to mess with Nessa and her dog. And I can't take you to your house because you wouldn't be getting any rest." Temperance glared at him.

"So what am I supposed to do all day?"

"Well, there's always TV. CSI is pretty good, so is House, if you're into doctor shows and there's always a lot of mystery… Sometimes you can catch Numbers, which is also a pretty good mystery show…"

"So we're just going to watch TV all day?"

"Pretty much. Sam will bring by food later, too."

"Doesn't Sam have work to do?" Booth shook his head.

"Sam's been forced to take the day off, too, but he doesn't want to be locked up in his place all day."

"Sounds great." Temperance didn't really feel like watching TV, but the possible chance of snuggling up with Booth was irresistible. Suddenly she remembered she did have a boyfriend, but she made a note to break up with him soon. It was clear both Booth and Angela didn't like him, and that was enough to dump a guy. Her friends' opinions mattered a lot to her. She didn't really like him anyways.

"Grab whatever pillows and blankets you want. I'll meet you on the couch." Booth turned and walked out. When she walked out she found Booth laying on the couch/bed, pillows everywhere, a huge bowl of popcorn, and a pink blanket.

"I realize you like crazy socks, belt buckles, and ties, but crazy blankets too?" Temperance grinned as she sat down next to him.

"Parker likes it. We were shopping and he picked it out. He wanted it to stay here. Want some?" Booth lifted up on side to reveal a very fluffy underside. Temperance smiled and scooted over. She grabbed the popcorn off of his stomach.

"So, what are we watching first?" She liked being snuggled up to Booth.

"Well, CSI is on in five minutes, and after that there's House, and then there's more CSI, and then some CSI: Miami, and then there's always reruns of misc. shows. So that means some TV Guide time. Sound okay?" Temperance nodded.

"As long as there's popcorn." Booth smiled and turned on the TV.

o-O-o

Six Hours Later:

After nonstop pestering by Temperance to go to her house, Booth finally gave in. He needed a bit of a break from all that TV.

"Wow… you were right." Temperance stared at what was left of the house.

"I don't know what happened, but I think you should go grab some clothes and stuff." After a puzzled look from Temperance Booth went on. "I can't let you stay here. It's a crime scene. But I know for a fact you won't get a hotel, so you're staying at my place." Temperance started to protest. "Bones, there's no way out of this. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to. I can get more of the popcorn you love so much." Temperance had gone through four bags of the stuff. "I'm not kidding, Bones." She could tell by the tone of his voice that there was no choice. She walked in, with Booth close behind, and started to pack. After clearing the room, Booth went out to check the rest of the place out. He made sure to stay away from the fridge. Soon Temperance emerged carrying two duffel bags.

"I think I'm ready to go." Temperance had all of her most precious items packed. She could hardly believe how close she had been to losing what was left of her mom's stuff. Booth immediately noticed the look in her eyes.

"C'mon. Let's go get some food." He led her out of her apartment, locking the door behind him. They got in the car and decided to order in. After unpacking Temperance's stuff (and lots of Booth insisting that she sleep in the master bedroom) they ordered pizza. They sat down to watch some movies, and less than an hour later Temperance was falling asleep.

"Booth, why are you doing this for me?" Temperance asked groggily.

"Because I lo-" but he caught himself. "Because I care about you. Friends do this kind of thing for friends." He hoped she hadn't heard him almost say "love."

"Thanks." Temperance snuggled up to him (more so now that she had the idea the Booth _really_ cared for her) and soon was fast asleep. Booth smiled down at the sleeping Temperance.

"Night, Bones." He wrapped his arm around her. Neither of them knew that they had been watched that day…

**I really don't want to have to write the next chapter, but it is _very_ important. Being as I don't really want to write it, the update may take longer than usual. ****R&R and I'll try to update soon!!**


	8. Want to be your love, for real

**Hey everyone! Whew wipes brow it's done! The chapter I didn't want to write. I think it turned out okay. ****Sorry about a glitch I realized - Temperance's boyfriend is Charles, not Sean, sorry to get anyone confused! Anyways, this is up, and thanks to those who are reviewing even though alerts are down! And I know that some chapter titles will repeat (some three times) but it's just how it's supposed to be. :-D**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Want to be your love, for real.**

It had been a week since Temperance moved in with Booth, and she was loving it. Some nights he'd make a really fancy supper, or sometimes they'd just go to Wong Foo's and rent a movie later. Temperance had gotten rid of her boyfriend, but he still clung on to her, though she had no idea. One night she decided to go back to her place and clean things up a little because Booth was out with Parker. She approached her apartment and suddenly everything was black.

o-O-o

At the Jeffersonian:

"I got it!" Nessa practically screamed. She ran to where the rest of the squints were. "I know how they were killed!" Everyone looked up in shock. "The guy mixed three _almost_ traceless poisons and made them drink it! They're traceless to most, but if you look really hard you can see some of it left in the esophagus and stomach!" She held up some pictures with little tiny spots circled multiple times.

"Now who did it?" Angela asked. No one answered. "Well, at least we have something."

o-O-o

In an abandoned warehouse:

Temperance awoke to a small dark room. Charles was sitting on an empty crate.

"You thought you were so smart, didn't you. All those bodies, no cause of death, nothing. So maybe you weren't so smart." He smiled an evil smile. Temperance tried to attack him, but she was tied to a pole. She had no idea where she was. _Please, Booth, help me! _She didn't know why she thought that, maybe it was just habit. Booth would always get her out of trouble, no matter what. She knew full well that she could take care of herself, but she realized it felt nice for someone to want -and to- take care of her.

"What do you want?" She tried to control her anger.

"I wanted you. But you weren't very interested. Plus you don't follow the rules."

"What rules?"

"Women are supposed to be faithful to their families; not lie. They're not supposed to make a big deal of themselves; lead a rebellion. And, they're supposed to be faithful to whatever man they can get. Unlike you, always chasing after that Booth guy."

"So women aren't supposed to have opinions? Minds?"

"Nope. It was a sad mistake."

"Well, being as you're going to kill me anyways, will you tell me what you used to kill the women? And if they were dead before you carved the writing on them?"

"I don't think there'd be any harm in that. You're not getting out of here." He smiled evilly. "I mixed four untraceable poisons together. Don't worry, it was painless. I wrote it on them after they died. I didn't know anyone would ever figure it out. You have a pretty smart team." Temperance glared at him. "It was a compliment, you know."

"I know. So why are you going to kill me?"

"Because you didn't follow the rules. You even challenged the rules earlier. Rules are not meant to be broken. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit…

o-O-o

Back at the Jeffersonian:

"Guys! I found something else!" Nessa ran back into the main lab area. Everyone looked up. "There's an old and rare metal on one of the girl's skin."

"How would Dr. Brennan miss that?" Zach was amazed.

"It was very, very little, and in a fold of skin. But it helps us out a lot!"

"Why?"

"Because there's only one place in town that is still standing and made of this metal! It was found highly hazardous, and most of the buildings were torn down. But one, a little ways out, is still standing! Let's go!" Nessa grabbed her coat and keys. "I'll drive! Someone call Booth!" No one made a move to disagree. It was useless, she couldn't hear them if they protested. Soon everyone (including Twilight, who was sitting on Zach's lap, much to his dismay) was piled into Nessa's car, which wasn't very big. Angela had called Booth and told him the location of where he was going. Booth had immediately said he'd be there, and asked if anyone'd seen Bones. No one had.

o-O-o

In Booth's car:

"Daddy, I thought we were going to McDonalds!" Parker complained from the backseat.

"Parker, remember Miss Bones?"

"Yeah!" Parker's face lit up at her name.

"Well, she's in big trouble. We have to go and save her." Booth tried to put it in a simple way.

"Like Superman does?" Parker was practically jumping in his seat.

"Like Superman does, just without any tights. Now, when we get there, I want you to stay outside with Nessa. She has a big doggie you can play with."

"Why can't I go in?"

"Because I don't know if this man has any guns, and I don't want you to get hurt." As he said it they pulled into the driveway of and old building. The squints were just getting out of the car. Booth got Parker out of the car and grabbed a vest.

"Nessa, is it okay if Parker plays with Twilight? I can't have him going in there with me." Nessa realized how serious he was and nodded. "If you hear any shots, I advise you to call 911." The group nodded. "I'll be back." Booth turned and walked into the building, gun ready.

o-O-o

Inside the building:

"You weren't supposed to last this long, but I was out of my special cocktail. Any last words?" Charles had a small cup of the poison ready.

"I don't think she'll need any." Booth was standing in the doorway. Charles spun around, spilling the poison. He pulled out his gun.

"Don't take another step!" Charles was not happy.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you. You will already be charged with murdering those girls, and I don't think shooting an FBI will help any." Booth took a step forward.

"I said stay back!"

"You killed innocent girls! Why should I listen?" Booth's tolerance level was low.

"Because I can kill her!" Charles spun quickly around and was now facing Temperance.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Booth was glaring at him.

"Booth, just go. Don't worry about me." Temperance hoped he couldn't see through her lie. She really did want him to worry about her, but dying wouldn't help anyone. Suddenly there were gunshots. Charles had shot first, and had hit Booth right in the vest. Booth followed suit, only Charles had no vest. Booth immediately stared to untie Temperance. Soon an ambulance could be heard. As soon as Temperance was untied, she hugged Booth, and didn't let go until Angela ran up the stairs.

"Sweetie! You're okay!" Soon Angela was part of the hug too. A moment later she pulled away. "How did you know she'd be here?" She looked at Booth.

"First, someone trashed her house. Then I started to get some weird phone calls, and I know she did too." By that time Temperance had pulled away, too. "I tried calling her cell, Parker wanted to see her, but it went straight to voicemail. Then you guys called me, and here I am."

"You were monitoring my phone calls?!" Temperance didn't know whether to be angry or glad.

"No, I just looked at caller ID to see if you were getting the same ones. Now, let's go down. I know Parker has been waiting to see you." Booth smiled and helped Temperance off the ground. But she had made a decision. Even after he had helped her up, she wouldn't let go of his hand. Angela was ahead, so she didn't see this.

"You ready?" Temperance smiled at Booth. He smiled back.

"Let's go."

**R&R and I'll update soon! Hopefully there won't be so much of a delay this time.**


	9. Oh, Everybody's Talking,,,

**Yoyo! What's up? Here's another chapter (written in less than a day!) for you to enjoy. Reviewers are needed for me to continue (I can take flames, too)!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Oh, everybody's talking how I can't be your love.**

Booth was taken back a bit when Temperance continued to hold on to his hand, but he didn't let go, either. They walked together down the stairs in a comfortable silence. As they emerged from the building Parker ran up and hugged his dad for a moment, and did the same to Temperance. Cullen motioned for Booth to come over to where he was and Booth regretfully let go of Temperance's hand.

"Well, looks like someone's happy to see me." Temperance smiled as the little boy let go of her. She was sitting on the ground, glad to be free of those ties.

"Did daddy get shot? He looks okay but we heard gunshots." Temperance looked over at Booth who was talking to Cullen.

"Your daddy's just fine." She was smiling.

"Good. Because he said we'd go to McDonalds. And you're coming with." Parker smiled.

"I don't know if-"

"You have to! Daddy wouldn't have a problem with it. Please Miss Bones?" Parker looked so cute that she couldn't resist.

"On one condition- you call me Tempe." She grinned as the little boy hugged her again.

"Okay! Let's go get him!" Temperance stood up, mainly to go see how the squints were doing, but Parker grabbed her hand and pulled her to where Booth was standing.

"Daddy!" Parker poked Booth. Cullen smiled, nodded, and walked off.

"I think I know what you want." Booth grinned as he picked up the little boy.

"McDonalds! And Tempe is coming with." At the use of her name Booth looked at Temperance, who nodded and smiled her approval.

"I don't have to, you two never get to see each other-"

"Bones, you're coming whether you want to or not. After all that I'm sure you could use some fries or something."

"But the team-"

"Can live without you for a little while longer. Trust me." Booth nudged Parker who put on his best puppy-dog-pout face. Temperance smiled.

"Alright. Just because Parker's so cute." Temperance smiled and walked off to Booth's car. She could hear Booth whisper something like "nice job" to Parker. After loading Parker into the car they drove off to McDonalds.

o-O-o

Back at the lab:

"Where'd Dr. Brennan go?" Nessa really wanted to tell her about her discovery. She didn't know that Temperance knew almost all the facts already.

"She went out with Booth and Parker." Angela smiled. She had seen them holding hands earlier.

"But-"

"Oh! You didn't see it! They were holding hands earlier." Angela winked at Nessa.

"Ooh… I got it." Now she understood why Temperance had left with Booth. "Haven't they been living together?"

"Not romantically. Her house was trashed and Booth knew she wouldn't take the time to rent a hotel room. But you never know what's really going on over there…"

"Suddenly Angela's phone rang. "Sorry, I got to go." Angela walked into the girls' bathroom. "Hello?" She sat down on the counter.

"I have a plan."

"Jack? What's going on?"

"You know, for someone who claims to have a sixth-sense or something about who has a thing for who, you're kinda out of it this time."

"Okay, what are you talking about?"

"Nessa and Zach!"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They have a thing for each other."

"Already knew that." Angela plucked what she thought was a gray hair. On further examination, she found it just had some paint on it.

"What? How?"

"I know everything. Like the fact that Cam is really jealous of Brennan and is crazy for Booth; I know that Booth is madly in love with Brennan and she's madly in love with him; I know that Zach really likes Nessa but is too shy, I know that Nessa likes Zach but thinks he likes Brennan; and I know about us, but that isn't important right now. We have all night…"

Jack chuckled. "So, what are we going to do to get Zach and Nessa together?"

"I have an idea…" Angela whispered her plan to Jack.

"It's really simple, but I think it might work."

"So, you have the facts? You're covering Zach right?"

"Yep. All go. See _you_ tonight." Angela hung up her cell.

o-O-o

Booth's place, sometime later:

Rebecca had called and said she needed Parker to come home-now. She and Booth had gotten in a big fight over the phone while Temperance was losing at a video game.

"C'mon kiddo. Your mom wants you." Booth looked tired.

"But!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to get you to be able to stay but she wouldn't listen. Grab your coat. You want to come with?" He directed the latter at Temperance.

"Sure."

"I don't wanna go!" Parker was holding on to the chair. Temperance knelt down.

"I know you don't. Your daddy tried to talk your mom into letting you stay. He really did. He wants you to stay. Your mom wants you at home for some reason. If you go now, and don't put up a big fight, she might let you come back really soon."

"Will I get to see you again?" The little boy was very close to tears.

"If you want to."

"Okay." Parker hopped off the chair and grabbed his coat. Temperance was close behind.

"And you said you didn't want kids…" Booth shook his head as he followed them out to the car.

"Why do you say that?" Temperance had overheard accidentally.

"Because you'd be a great mom." Booth looked her straight in the eye. She could feel herself blushing.

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him.

Soon they had arrived at Rebecca's house. It looked like a party was going on. Temperance had fallen asleep on the way there, and Booth decided to not wake her. He led Parker to the door. Parker jumped up and rang the doorbell. Rebecca came to the door.

"Hey kid!" She tried to hug Parker, but he backed away. "Okay, well, do you have everything?" Parker nodded. "Thanks for bringing him back." Rebecca smiled at Booth.

"Why did you want him back already?"

"Well, you see, it's complicated, I'd rather not get into it right now…" Suddenly a man appeared behind her.

"Sweetie, are you ready?" Rebecca stood up and nodded.

"Booth, this is my fiancé, Robert." Booth nodded to him.

"You still haven't told me what's going on."

"She hasn't? Well, we decided to get married tonight. Very impromptu."

"Oh. Alright, kiddo, if you need me you can call Tempe or me, okay? You have our numbers." Booth gave his kid a big hug before standing up to leave. "Don't do anything you'll regret, 'kay?" Parker nodded and waved goodbye. Booth waved back and got into the car. Bones was still sleeping. He started to drive back to his place.

o-O-o

Maddie's Bar:

Nessa was already seated at the bar. The rest of the gang had deiced to meet there to get drinks after a long week. She was the only one there so far. Soon Zach showed up.

"Hey!" She waved him down.

"Hello. Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd be with them."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get some drinks while we wait shall we?" Nessa brushed one of her bright pink pigtails back. She waved down one of the waiters. They ordered their drinks and started talking. They found out that they shared some common loves- pizza, The Sims 2, lots of TV shows, and much more. They talked late into the night. Suddenly Zach remembered something.

"Dang it!"

"What?" Nessa took another sip of her drink.

"I just remembered I don't have a place to stay tonight."

"I thought you lived with Jack?"

"I do, but he's renovating my place right now."

"Okay, cool. You can crash with me."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I have an extra bedroom, we can rent some movies, get some popcorn…"

"No, I can just get a room…"

"Yeah right. There's that big convention going on here. Everyplace is pretty much booked."

"Pretty much means that there's room…"

"Yeah, the worst rooms possible. Come on, I don't do anything creepy in my sleep, neither does Twilight." With that Nessa paid the bill and grabbed her coat. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" Zach quickly grabbed his coat and followed her out.

**R&R please!**


	10. But I Want to be Your,,,

**Alright, this is for Molly. I'm so glad you reviewed. I was starting to think that no one liked it at all. Please, if you liked it review! If you hate it, flame, but tell me why (yes, I do enjoy flames).**

**Be Be Your Love**

**But I want to be your love**

Right as they pulled into Booth's parking lot Temperance woke up.

"What's going on? Where's Parker? Did everything go okay?" Temperance mumbled her questions groggily.

"We're just getting home, Parker is with his mom, and things are okay." Temperance could tell things weren't really okay.

"No they aren't." Booth was staring off into space, one of the key giveaways.

"I don't know if I like the fact that you are starting to be able to read me." Temperance gave him a puzzled look, but was relieved to see that he seemed to be cheering up. "You can tell how I really feel." She nodded. "Parker's mom wanted him back because she was getting married that night. Parker obviously doesn't like the guy. As soon as he saw her fiancée, he grew very quiet and shy, which as you know isn't usual for him."

"No, it's not." Temperance smiled as she remembered how outgoing Parker was.

"I don't know. I think I've been up to long." Suddenly Booth looked down at his watch. Suddenly Temperance hiccupped.

"Come (hic) on. Let's go hic. I'm (hic) tired." Booth could hardly contain his laughter.

"Okay…" Temper tried her hardest to glare at him but he laughed harder when she hiccupped again. "Let's go in and get you some water."

Twenty Minutes Later:

"Booth! (hic) This is not funny! (hic)." Temperance had tried everything to get rid of her hiccups. Water, standing on her head (it was a last resort), being scared multiple times by Booth (he actually scared her, and she's scream and hiccup at the same time, making Booth laugh harder), holding her breath, taking deep breaths, everything. Nothing was working. She was started to get annoyed at Booth, but when she tried to talk she hiccupped more. Soon she couldn't say two words without hiccupping. Booth was Googling ways to get rid of the hiccups. None of them had worked.

"Hey Bones, here's a new one – jump up and down ten times while thinking 'I will not hiccup.'" Temperance glared at him.

"I (hic) will not (hic) do (hic) that! (hic)"

"Sorry. Just trying to help. Hey! I think you might be close to breaking a record…nope. That girl already beat it." Booth was having some fun with Google. Temperance sighed and hiccupped.

o-O-o

Nessa's place:

"Alright. Your room is that way. Third door. Sorry about the pink-ness." Nessa pointed to one of the doors in her hallway. Twilight jumped up on the couch and Nessa followed suit. "Wanna watch some TV?" Zach wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded. He nervously sat between Twilight and Nessa, as each were occupying opposite ends of the couch.

"So, uh, what are we watching?" Zach wasn't too comfortable in his current spot.

"Well, there's a monster truck rally." Zach just nodded. He had never really liked monster trucks, but was too shy to say so. Nessa turned on the TV and the image of a monster truck appeared on the screen. Zach became more interested as he figured out all the specs that the trucks needed to do whatever they were doing. There was one truck that was going to attempt to jump over five other cars. They had been watching it for almost an hour when he realized that Twilight was asleep on his lap.

"Hey, want some popcorn?" Nessa stood up and stretched.

"Uh, sure." Zach wasn't quite sure what to do with the dog on his lap. Minutes later Nessa arrived with the popcorn.

"So, how long 'till your place is fixed?" Nessa threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"I don't know. I think it will be about a week…"

"Cool. We can go and grab some clothes and stuff from your place tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you need a place to stay, and it's not like you'd want to wear any of my clothes." Zach blushed at the thought. "Oh, sorry about Twilight. She loves new people, especially of the male type." Nessa looked at her dog, who was almost smiling.

"That's odd…"

"It's always been said that dog and master should think alike, or else they're not a good match."

"What are those?" Zach was looking at a stack of papers.

"The makings of masterpieces. They're not really that good."

"Can I see some?" Nessa nodded. Zach went over and picked up a pile. He returned to the couch and started to look at them. They were really good. Some were landscapes; some were watercolors of people being people (most of those were black and white); some were actual photos; and some were just plain paintings. "These are really good." Zach wasn't lying.

"Really? Thanks. Most people don't like them that much." Nessa looked away.

"Well I love them." Zach started to blush - he hadn't meant for that to be said out loud – but relaxed when he realized that Nessa couldn't hear him and hadn't been looking at him. He gently touched her arm to get her attention. She looked at him. "You should show some of these to Angela. She knows people at art museums. They could maybe do an exhibit or something."

"Really? You think they're that good?" Zach nodded. "Well, maybe I will. Thanks. I'm starting to like having you live here." Zach blushed. "I know Twilight loves it." The sleeping dog lifted her head ever so slightly at the mention of her name, but when no command was made she returned her head to its previous resting place, Zach's lap.

"She's a pretty dog." Zach was trying his hardest to get used to the dog.

"Yeah, she's really smart. She can tell what you're feeling, which is really nice. She's even brought me ice cream once, though she forgot the spoon." Nessa smiled as she remembered the time Twilight had opened the freezer and managed to get the ice cream and bring it to her master. The dog was one of her best friends.

o-O-o

Back at Booth's

"(hic) Booth, is this ever going to stop?" Temperance was getting annoyed, but at least they had stopped a little bit.

"It should. Though I think this one person had it for three weeks… Once per second almost." Temperance glared at him.

"You are really not helping!" Temperance was almost yelling. Suddenly she was very quiet. She realized she had stopped hiccupping.

"Yes I was." Booth smirked.

"That is not funny!" Temperance thought for a second. "How?"

"It was something this one guy tried. Said it worked. Figured I'd give it a shot."

"But what did you do?"

"I was supposed to make you really angry, and apparently it worked."

"Thanks."

Alright, let me try this! I will now threaten you to review otherwise I won't update! MWAHAHA! Really people, please? It's just a little button down there and you can even just put "ok." That's two letters. Please? I'm not kidding about the non-updating thing.


	11. Want to be Your Love,,,

**THANKS you guys! You rock! I'm so glad that people like it! And my updates may take a little longer because it's starting to warm up and I'm also forced to spend more time outside. But I promise I'll keep working!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Want to be your love for real.**

Booth was in the kitchen when she walked home. "Hey sweetie." Booth walked over and gave Temperance a kiss. She smiled.

"What's cooking?" She hung up her purse and coat as she enjoyed the aroma of whatever was cooking. She saw the ring on her finger and smiled. She looked down at her over-sized stomach. She could hardly believe how big it was already, with her being only six months along.

"Spaghetti." Booth was back to the stove stirring what Temperance guessed was the noodles.

"Well, it smells wonderful." Suddenly a little girl poked her head out of her room. She had Temperance's eyes and Booth's hair. She was about four years old.

"Mommy!" The little girl ran over and hugged her mommy.

"And how's my little Rebecca today?" Temperance smiled at her daughter.

"Good. But Parker won't come out of his room. He says he's studying." The little girl rolled her eyes. Her brother was 12 and most likely talking to one of his friends online.

"I'm sure he is." Temperance smiled knowing her stepson was probably chatting online. "So, how was daycare?"

"Great! There was this new kid, he's really nice, and he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I told him I was saving myself for later." Temperance smiled; her little girl was becoming more and more like her god-mom, Angela.

"Good choice."

"Dinner's ready!" Booth called. Rebecca jumped up into her chair while Parker slowly emerged from his room. He smiled as he saw that the meal was vegetarian. There was a bet at school that he couldn't live being vegetarian for more than two days. He was aiming for a week. His parents had been very supportive. Soon the whole family was seated and enjoying the delicious dinner.

"So, how was your day today?" Temperance asked Parker.

"Good. Mr. King piled on the homework, though. I hate it when he overloads us with science! Its easy enough, but we always have to lug home the huge book. This is more work than we've ever had to do!" Suddenly he smiled. "Is it going to be this much work when it's my job?"

"No." Temperance said making the boy smile. "It will be more. But you'll really enjoy it if it's what you really want to do." He nodded. He had decided to become a forensic anthropologist like his step mom. He loved it when she'd let him come with to the lab and help out in little ways. He was pretty smart, too, and often got into big debates about stuff with Hodgins and Zach. Zach was married to Nessa, and Hodgins was married to Angela, who was due in another five months.

"What am I going to be when I grow up?" Rebecca asked.

"What ever you want to be, honey." Booth smiled at his little girl.

"So I can be a movie star?"

"If you want. But there's plenty of time to talk about that later. Right now, it's time for supper." They family ate and discussed the going-ons of the day. Soon everyone was done and the kids retreated to their rooms. Booth started to clear the table.

"Here, let me help." Temperance picked up some plates and started loading them into the dishwasher.

"You don't have to." Booth was standing behind her holding two cups.

"But I want too. The sooner this is done…" She smiled suggestively at her husband. Booth smiled back, mostly because he knew nothing could convince her to stop. Soon they had completed the dishes. Temperance walked into the living room and flipped on the TV. She turned on one of the CSI reruns, partly because she liked knowing what her stepson was watching, and she really had grown to like it. Booth joined her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, how was your day?" Booth asked as CSI began.

"Good. I mostly worked with limbo. I wrote a little today, too. Not sure if it's really that great, but it's a start." Temperance's last book (which had come out about a year ago) was a huge success, but her publisher had been drilling her for a new book.

"I'm sure it will turn out wonderfully. Russ called for you today." Booth said suddenly remembering the message he had received earlier. Russ had been wondering how his sister had been feeling lately. He also wanted to know if he and the girls could come by for a visit next weekend.

"How's he doing?"

"Good. He wants to know if he and the girls could come over for a while next week."

"That sounds fun." Temperance smiled as she thought of the seeing Russ's wife again. They were really close.

"That's what I told him. He'll be here around twelve Saturday." Temperance glared up at him and gently punched him in the arm.

"Without my input? He's _my_ brother."

"Ahh, yes, but I know you so well I knew you'd say yes."

"Or you think you do."

"I do. You said yes."

"But will I always be so predictable." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Yep." Booth grinned at his wife. Suddenly Parker emerged from his room.

"Hey mom, dad, what's going on this Saturday?" Temperance and Booth glanced at each other.

"Nothing that I know of." Temperance answered.

"Well, do you think I could go to the movies with Rain?" He was talking about one of his best friends of the female type.

"Why?" Booth knew his son didn't usually go out much, unless it was to the arcade.

"She's been having a hard time and just wants to get out. So is it okay?"

"As long as it's not R. And I will be checking ticked stubs." Booth threw that in there even though he knew his son would never do anything like that.

"Mom?"

"Same thing with me."

"Thanks!" Parker rushed back to his room, where Rain was waiting online to hear the verdict.

"You're not really going to check the stubs." Temperance stated.

"Nope, but it keeps him on his toes." The two happily watched TV for a while when Temperance gradually began to fall back to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

**Hehe! Cliffie! What's really going on here? And if you can find out who the very special character is from another TV show (she doesn't act or have the lifestyle from that show, it's just their name) you might just get a sneak preview of what's happing next… :-D Please review!**


	12. Want to be Your Everything

**Hey! I know I told some of you I was gong to update last night, but things came up. Sorry! Anyways, here it is!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Want to be your everything.**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Temperance's hand smacked her alarm clock. She sat up in bed half expecting Booth to be beside her. He wasn't there, though she could smell something cooking. She looked down to realize she wasn't pregnant, and then she saw that there wasn't a ring on her finger. She also saw that the other side of the bed hadn't been disturbed. She had been so sure it was real, she had been so certain. She had really wanted it. She sighed. She crawled out of bed and opened the door. Booth was standing with her back to her in the kitchen.

"Go back to bed." Booth didn't even turn around.

"Booth, I'm not tired…" Temperance stifled a yawn.

"Yes you are. Go back to bed."

"Booth, really."

"Bones, you are tired. You've been working yourself to hard lately. And it's the weekend. If you won't go back to bed at least turn on the TV and relax."

"Booth, I'm not that tired!" It was true. Now that she was living with Booth she had been eating regularly and sleeping more.

"I don't care." Temperance walked over to him, put her hands around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. "Nice try," she could tell he was smiling "but go watch some TV." Booth reached up in his cupboard and grabbed some plates. Temperance obeyed his command, switching on the History Channel. A few moments later Booth walked over carrying two steaming plates of blueberry-chocolate pancakes. He set them down atop the TV and grabbed two trays covered with cartoon characters. After handing a tray and plate to Temperance he sat down.

"Smells good." Temperance picked up her fork and cut off a piece. After tasting it she smiled. "Tastes better. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"What? Didn't think I could cook?" Booth smiled. "Parker loves these. I make them for him every Saturday he's here."

"I can see why he loves them." The two sat eating their breakfasts in silence. Soon Booth's phone rang.

"Hello?…Yeah, of course you can! Wait, what's wrong?…. Oh, of course. I'll be there soon…. Love you too. Bye."

"What's going on?" Temperance looked over at him.

"Parker wants to come back over here."

"Will Rebecca let him?"

"I don't know, I don't care. He doesn't sound very well…" Booth had set what was left of his breakfast down on the table and was grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick him up."

"Without me? Nice try." Temperance set her stuff on the table and grabbed her coat. Booth smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Together they went to Booth's car.

o-O-o

Nessa's place:

Zach woke up to something smelling really good and his neck in extreme pain. There was also a snoring ball of fluff lying nearby.

"Hello!" Nessa appeared by the couch. "I tried to wake you, but you ended up slapping me." She smiled.

"What..?" Zach started to blush.

"It's okay. So I made muffins!" Nessa reached into the kitchen and pulled out a tray of muffins. She sat down next to Zach and started to eat one. After a moment Zach grabbed one. He took a little taste and realized it was apple cinnamon.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Zach said between bites.

"Well, Breakfast at Tiffany's is on."

"Sounds fine." Zach was starting to like hanging out with Nessa, and her muffins were pretty good. Nessa flipped on the TV. Soon the two were talking about what life back then would have been like. When the movie was over Nessa asked about lunch.

"We could go to Dairy Queen… Wait! I know what we're going to do!" Nessa ran off to her room leaving a clueless Zach on the couch.

o-O-o

Rebecca's House:

When Booth and Temperance pulled up into Rebecca's driveway, they immediately saw Parker, who was fully packed, sitting on the steps. Booth got out of the car and Temperance followed.

"Hey kiddo!" Booth hugged his kid. "What's wrong?" He set Parker back on the steps and knelt down to talk to him.

"I don't like him. Mommy won't listen." Parker had been crying.

"Don't like who?" Temperance knelt beside Booth.

"My new daddy. He's mean. I don't like him!" Parker jumped off the steps and hugged Temperance, taking her by surprise. She hugged him back.

"Shh…it's going to be okay." Temperance glanced at Booth and he got the idea. Booth walked up and knocked on the door. Rebecca answered.

"Can I come in for a second?" Booth whispered. She nodded.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked as they entered the house.

"Parker is going to stay with me for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because he'd like to stay with me for a while and it would allow you to have a…honeymoon I guess."

"Well, I don't know-"

"Sounds wonderful!" Suddenly Rebecca's husband appeared.

"But-" Booth could tell Rebecca wasn't so sure.

"It's fine. Take him." He smiled.

"Well, I guess it's okay-"

"We'll call you when we want him to come back."

"Alright. Thanks." Booth nodded to both of them and Rebecca showed him to the door. He wondered how Rebecca could stand him. When he got back outside Temperance was playing I-Spy with Parker. He was happily sitting on her lap and pointing to a puppy. She laughed.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Temperance asked when Booth sat down next to her. Parker jumped up and ran to the puppy.

"Good. He can stay until they want him back." Booth sighed.

"So, do you like him? Her husband?"

"No. If Parker doesn't like him, I don't." Temperance smiled at him.

"So, what do you think we should do then today?" Temperance asked.

"I have the perfect idea." Booth called Parker over and started to get him buckled in.

"Where?" Temperance asked as she got into the car.

"You'll see. We'll have to run home quick before we go." Booth smiled as he got into the car and started to drive home. He hoped that Bones and Parker had the proper stuff for what he had planned.

o-O-o

Nessa's place:

"What the heck?" Zach asked as Nessa emerged from her room.

"Don't ask. Now it's your turn." She smiled.

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!!**


	13. Everything's Falling,,,,

**I'm not sure if I put this in before, but I don't own Bones. I own bones, but not the one with the capital-B. I don't think just $10.27 is enough to buy it, sadly.**

**Wow, we're over halfway done! I'm considering doing a sequel… Not sure, but it doesn't matter because I'm not even finished :-D! Enjoy anyways!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Everything's falling, and I am included in that.**

"What?" Zach couldn't believe it. Nessa was only wearing a towel…

"Go. Change. Please?" Nessa put on her puppy-dog pout.

"Into what?"

"Swimsuit! Duh!" Nessa opened up her towel to reveal a bright-pink bikini that matched her long hair. She had on a pair of kaki shorts and black flip-flops. Her hair had been taken from its usual pigtail style to a long ponytail. She had removed all of her makeup and was smiling. She was carrying a bag that looked like it had some pool toys in it.

"Uhh…"

"You have one right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then go get it on! Wait, is it a Speedo?" Nessa was prepared for the worse.

"NO!" Zach started to blush.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Nessa smiled. "Go!" Zach obeyed. Moments later he emerged from his room with a pair of pants and a tee on.

"That's not a swimsuit!"

"I don't want to take it off until we get there."

"Fine. Let's go. Got a towel?" Nessa folded her towel and grabbed her bag. She picked up her bag and motioned to Twilight, who had awoken due to the smell of the muffins.

"Yeah."

"We'll get lunch there. Ready?" Zach nodded and followed Nessa to the car.

o-O-o

Booth's Place:

Booth had whispered something to Parker, causing the little boy to run to the bathroom, as soon as they got home. It had been decided, that because he wanted to soo much, Parker would be allowed to sleep on the pullout bed for his stay there.

"Where'd he go?" Temperance asked as they got back.

"To get ready." Booth gave her a sly smile.

"For what?"

"The pool. I expect you to do the same." Booth grinned as he went to his room to change. Temperance shook her head, but went off to change. After a few minutes she emerged to find the boys sitting on the couch with towels and toys ready to go. She was wearing paint-splattered shorts with a simple purple tank.

"Ready?" Booth asked. He was decked out in brown trunks and a white tee. Parker was wearing trunks with Superman on them.

"Yeah."

"Got you're suit on?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go!" Parker jumped up and led the way. Temperance smiled and followed, as did Booth.

o-O-o

Hodgins' Place:

"It's soo hot out here…" Angela was sitting on the porch at Hodgins' place.

"Well, do you want to go in the pool?" Hodgins was sitting next to her.

"How about we go to the big pool, you know, with all the slides?"

"Sounds fun." He smiled as he thought of his Ange going down the almost total-vertical drop slide.

"Let's go then!" Angela hopped up and started to walk to the car, Jack close behind.

o-O-o

The Pool:

Booth's crew had arrived first. The pool was deserted, as everyone was at the fair instead. They picked their seats and the guys jumped in, Booth doing a cannonball, Parker doing a very small version of a cannonball. Temperance was sitting on a chair reading. Booth swam over to the wall nearest her and started to talk.

"Why aren't you coming in?"

"I don't feel like swimming."

"Aww, come on!" Parker had appeared by his father.

"I'm quite fine, thanks."

"Please?" Parker begged.

"Yeah, please?" Booth did the same.

"Maybe later."

"Fine." Booth splashed Parker instead. Soon Temperance was so engrossed in her book she forgot that she was at the pool. Suddenly Booth picked her up, taking her by such a surprise that she threw up her book. Booth ran forward and jumped into the pool, Temperance in tow. As soon as she came up from below the water she splashed Booth.

"I said maybe later!" She said between laughs.

"Well, this is later." He said as he splashed back. Parker had gotten out of the pool to grab some toys so he didn't see Booth grab Temperance and kiss her. Suddenly they heard a dog barking. They all turned around to find Nessa, Zach, and Twilight coming out of a car. They waved them over.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan…" Zach said realizing the state of his old teacher and current boss. She was in a blue bikini.

"Hello, Zach. For now, call me Tempe. Just because we're not at work. That goes for you, too." She smiled at Nessa.

"Sure. What made you jump in with all you're clothes on?" Nessa was grinning evilly.

"Someone couldn't understand the meaning of 'maybe' and 'later.'" She glared at Booth, who was catching an inner tube that Parker was tossing to him. It was one of the larger tubes, probably able to fit four adults sitting on it.

"Good job, Booth!"

"Well, are you guys coming in or will I have to do the same?" He mischievously grinned at her.

"I think you can check me off the list." Nessa tossed her bag to a chair and dove in. "Zach?"

"Uh… I think I'll just…read…or something…" He was too shy to take off his shirt.

"You can leave your shirt on! Please?" Nessa had swum over to him.

"Yeah? Please!" With trying to get everyone in the pool no one had noticed Angela and Jack pull up. Angela slid her stuff to a chair and jumped in.

"I'm quite well out here…" Nessa and Angela both swam away from the pool area right in front of Zach. He was confused, until suddenly he was pushed forward into the pool.

"AHHHHHHHH!" But the rest was cut off by him being underwater. A very happy-looking Jack was standing behind him.

"Now you have to get in!" Booth called out. When everyone else was trying to get Zach to get into the pool Temperance, Parker, and Booth had gotten on the inner tube.

"Gladly!" He jumped in, nearly missing Zach, but still spraying him –and everyone- with the water from his cannonball. Soon everyone was laughing and splashing around. Nessa was trying to teach Parker how to dive, being as he had asked earlier. Angela was floating with a noodle. Zach was glaring and staying away from Jack, who was also floating with a noodle. Booth and Temperance were just relaxing on the tube. Suddenly Nessa came up from her latest dive.

"Who wants lunch?"

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!**


	14. Oh, how I Try to be Just Okay

**This is for molly, whoever you are. You rock. I would have replied and given you a cookie for being first (really, that was like a whopping 3-mins from when I posted to when you reviewed), but, alas, I couldn't, so here's one now hands cookie. Here's another one chapter!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Oh, how I try to be just okay.**

"Lunch!" Parker happily cried. He had forgotten that he was hungry, as had everyone else.

"Food?" Booth asked. He had just accidentally fallen off the tube and resurfaced. Temperance was also just coming up, for when Booth had slid off the tube had flipped, taking her down.

"What?" She said as she surfaced.

"We want lunch." Angela answered.

"Oh, okay." She said as Booth pulled himself out of the water onto the side of the pool. Still, no one besides the gang was there. He held out a hand to offer Temperance a way up, but she hopped up on her own.

Angela swam/floated over to the stairs and got, Zach was already in the shallows, so he too to the steps, and Nessa and Jack followed the way Booth and Temperance had gotten out, minus the hand thing.

"So, uh, where are we going to get food?" Zach asked, pulling his towel even closer to him. Twilight had fallen asleep on a chair, right on top of the book Temperance was reading.

Booth looked over at the food stand. "Looks like they're closed. Not surprising."

"I can get food." Jack said. "Where do you want it from?" After much discussion, the choice was Subway. And after much protesting, Jack convinced everyone to let him pay, just this once. After making the phone call everyone decided just to stay out of the pool and catch up.

"So, Zachie, where've you been staying?" Jack asked as he scooted over to allow Angela a spot on his chair. Booth and Temperance were sitting across from them, Parker was off petting Twilight, and Nessa and Zach were sitting on their own chair, making it so they were sitting in a semi-square.

Zach blushed and was about to answer but Nessa took care of that.

"He's stuck with me."

"Wow. What's going on here?" Angela asked. She explained. "Well, first Bren's house is trashed, and she moves in with Booth, now Zach's house is being trashed and he moved in with Nessa… What's going to happen to mine?"

"Hopefully nothing. Hey, Ange, would you go check to see if I left the sunscreen in the car?" Jack asked.

"Keys?"

"Here you go." He handed her the keys causing her to go off and check. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jack whispered something to the gang. They all smiled and nodded. Everyone started smiling and thinking. They all nodded a final time before she came back.

"What did I miss?"

"He was wondering if we should trash…whoops, wasn't supposed to say that." Booth answered, covering his mouth.

"Thanks." She said as she sat down next to him and handed him the keys. "It wasn't there. I think the food's here." She motioned to a car that had pulled up. Everyone walked over and grabbed their order. Soon everyone was laughing and chatting. Angela noticed how laid-back and fun her best friend was right now. She was more relaxed than ever. Even Zach seemed to be enjoying living with Nessa. She liked how relaxed everyone was right now, and wished it would last forever. But she knew that as soon as they went to work, things would change. Cam would be there, not helping much either.

"Hey, did you two ever talk to Cam?" She asked, addressing Booth and Temperance.

"Whoops." Booth said. Angela noticed how Temperance tensed up at the mention of her name. "Guess it just slipped my mind. I'll talk to her Monday. It's the weekend. Let's just relax!" He took a big bite of his sandwich, and Temperance relaxed. Soon Booth's phone rang. He smiled as he answered.

"You've reached Booth's phone. He is too busy having fun right now to answer, so leave a message after the beep and he might respond… BEEP!" The rest of the group was trying not to laugh at his "BEEP," which had sounded pretty real. Suddenly an angry Cam's voice was heard. Booth put it on speaker and covered up the bottom half, so if anyone said anything they wouldn't be heard.

"Seely Booth where are you?! I told you I needed to talk to you! Same thing goes for your partner. Come in to my office pronto!" Booth took the phone off speaker.

"Sorry, your time is up." He hung up the phone. The rest of the group, minus Temperance and Parker (who hadn't heard anything) were laughing. Booth had been mimicking Cam so Nessa knew. Moments later it rang again and Booth let the machine pick it up.

"Ignore it!" He slapped Temperance's hand away from the phone. "Relax. Weekend here. I know you don't usually do this, but on weekends you relax. Even if your boss calls."

"Fine, but you're calling her right away Monday." She glared at him.

"Sure… Eat your sandwich." He took a final bite of his.

"I did." Sure enough, her sandwich was gone. Everyone else was done, too. Suddenly a man and truck pulled up. Before anyone could really recognize the man, Twilight ran over, out of the pool area, and started barking ferociously at the car. Nessa calmly stayed put.

"You do know your dog is attacking that man right?" Zach asked.

"Yep. I have a restraining order against him. It only lasts for another two days, but still. Twilight is the only one who can go near him. She hates him." Nessa smiled fondly at her dog, who after scaring the man half to death, had come and sat by her. Parker was looking at some bug.

"Nice… What'd he do?" Angela asked.

"He threatened me. And Twilight. No one messes with my dog." Jack looked at his watch.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Jack stood up and went to his car.

"That's one sweet car, right? I'm just waiting for him to let me drive it…" Angela was lost in a daydream about driving his fastest car. Jack motioned for Booth to come over.

"I'll be right back." Booth stood up and walked over to where Jack was. The men got together and were talking, heads bent. Booth patted Jack on the back and gave him a thumbs-up. Booth walked back and resumed his spot by Temperance. Moments later Jack was back.

"Hey, Angela, can I talk to you for a moment?"

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!!**


	15. Yeah, but all I Ever Really,,,

**Hello again! I would have replied to the reviews, but I was working my butt off to get this written, and I'm still not all that happy with it…I think maybe the characters are a little too OOC. Oh well. From now on we'll be moving ahead quite a bit, as I have a wedding to write and some serious B&B stuff to get in before it's over (8 chappies left!). Enjoy!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Yeah, but all I ever really wanted was a little piece of you.**

"Yeah?" Angela said as Jack lead her away from the group just a little bit.

"Angela Montenegro," he bent down on one knee. "I know that we're in out swimsuits, outside, in one of the least formal places ever, but, will you marry me?" He opened his hand to reveal a diamond ring with two one-carat hearts joined together. It was on a very simple, sleek, gold band. Angela's eyes grew wide.

"Stand up." She replied in her usual voice. He obeyed. "YES!" She jumped up and hugged him, making him quite thankful that she had told him to stand up, as he could barely stay standing now. Everyone started clapping.

"There's so much to do!" Angela said as she let go.

o-O-o

Moving ahead, to Monday afternoon, at the Jeffersonian:

"Booth, come on!" Temperance was pulling Booth's hand to Cam's office.

"But mommy, I don't wanna!" Booth cried.

"Booth." She stopped and gave him a death-glare. "We're going in. Now." Booth obeyed her, knowing he could seek revenge at home. Temperance knocked on Cam's office door. An angry looking Cam opened the door.

"Well, good to see you two, and being soo…close." Cam glared at their hands, which were still holding the other.

"Oh, sorry." Temperance said as she let go. "You wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes. Come in." Temperance followed Cam in, and motioned for Booth to do the same. Cam sat behind her desk and Temperance sat on one of the chairs in front of it. Booth leaned against the bookshelf.

"I do not appreciate you ignoring me, Seely."

"I am not ignoring you. I wasn't ignoring you. It was fun outside, and I didn't want that to end. Can you blame me? If we were really needed you would have called Bones's cell. See? Not that important. And I was with Parker, so you know, kinda a family thing."

"A _family_ thing? So Dr. Brennan is family? Dr. Hodgins is family? Ms. Montenegro is family? Ms. Fletcher is family?" Cam suddenly felt very, very left out.

"Yes."

"What?" Temperance and Cam said it at the same time.

"Yes. It's simple really. Parker told me how he sees it - I'm the dad, Bones is the mom, Angela is his aunt, Jack is his uncle, Nessa and Zach are the godparents. Wait…Maybe Angela and Jack were the godparents… Yup. They were. Nessa and Zach are the aunt and uncle." Disappointment was clearly written on Cam's face. Temperance appeared lost in thought. _He thinks I'm family…Part of a dysfunctional family, but yes, a family. _She smiled at the thought.

"So… What about me?" Cam asked.

"He didn't say anything. I don't know, maybe removed aunt…"

"Why removed?"

"He never sees you."

"He's never here."

"He's been here before. The squints were having lots of fun with him." Temperance looked back at Cam and nodded.

"Oh, well, anyways, back to business. You two have been nominated for some award in this new ceremony thing. You're representing the Jeffersonian." Cam looked disappointed. She had wanted to represent the Jeffersonian, but they even chose an FBI over her.

"When is the date? And what award?" Temperance asked.

"June 28. The award for best partnership, the award for best lab in DC."

"What company is doing this award thing?" Booth questioned.

"It's some rich guy and his friends. Ex-scientists. It's a really nice place, where it's held. Free. There will be food."

"Sounds fun…Wait. The 28th? We can't go." Temperance looked at Booth.

"What? Why not?" Cam was taken back by her response. The "we" is what ticked her off most.

"Angela's wedding." Temperance said it very matter-of-factly.

"She's getting married?" Cam asked.

"Oh… Yes." Temperance said quietly, as if she was unsure of if she was supposed to let Cam know.

"Great. And she's planning this in-" Cam looked at her calendar. "-one month?"

"Never doubt Angela. If she had the option, she would have had it next week, but there's stuff going on for the both of them this month." Booth smiled as he remembered how Angela had been almost impossible to shut up after he proposed. They took care of that by throwing her in the pool.

"Oh, well, I think that work is more…" But Temperance cut her off.

"No. Angela is like a sister to me. Work _won't_ come before her. Ever. This is a big day for her. Even if it did come first at one time, not anymore."

"Dr. Brennan, I don't think this was a choice."

"Well, I'm sorry. You could have notified me earlier."

"I tried!"

"My cell never once rang."

"Well, I told Angela to tell you to…"

"But calling me would have been much more efficient. I'm sorry, Dr. Saroyan, but I can't."

"Someone has to be there to win the prize!"

"Well, you can go."

"They _invited_ you. It wasn't my choice."

"Hey, you can go as our sub. Just say that we had prior arrangements and couldn't come. They do stuff like that at all the big ceremonies. I don't know if it's a safe bet, going. We have no clue who these people are. For all we know, it could be some big hoax. " Booth interjected.

"Fine. I'll go as your sub." Cam scoffed. _I won't get invited to the wedding anyways._

"Good. Is that all?" Temperance asked.

"Yes. You may leave." Temperance stood up and left, but not before Cam mumbled something. "Did you say something?" Temperance asked as she turned around.

"Oh, uh, no, I just didn't know what I'd wear." Cam lied.

"Okay." Temperance finished walking out of the office.

"Bren!" Angela called as soon as the meeting was over.

"Ange?" Temperance spun around to see her friend standing nearby.

"Hey, let's go. Day's over. And I don't care if you had plans with Booth, I'm sure he'll be fine with this." Angela looked hopefully up at Booth, who smiled and nodded.

"What are we doing?"

"We have a wedding to plan!" Angela smiled her thanks at Booth and led Temperance out of the building. Jack appeared behind Booth.

"I wish you luck." Booth said.

"Hey, you're next." Jack smiled at Booth, who rolled his eyes. "And you know it." With that Booth smiled.

"Yeah, we'll at least Tempe isn't all into the whole big wedding thing."

"Lucky. Still, Angela is the best woman in the world."

"Wanna bet?" Booth smirked.

"I'll pass."

"'Cause you know you'll lose."

"No I won't."

"Mmm-hmm." Booth said goodbye to Jack and went to pick up Parker from day-care.

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!**


	16. Oh, Everybody's Talking how,,,

**This is to laslady. You're the first to notice (or at least tell me) about the title and chappies! There will probably be another chappie finishing up this one (due in like, two days). Enjoy!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Oh, everybody's talking how I can't be your love.**

**Skipping Ahead, June 28.**

"Oh, Ange, you look amazing." Temperance stared at her best friend. She had on a very simple, halter-topped, crème-colored wedding dress on. Temperance was dressed in a simple, crimson, halter-topped dress. Both girls looked truly stunning. Cam had gotten an invite, but had turned it down.

"Sweetie, _you_ look amazing." Angela stood still as one of the bridesmaids made sure everything was buttoned, pinned, and zipped properly. Everything was perfect. Her hair was pulled up into a complicated to make but really very simple-looking style, with a silver tiara resting on her head. She had a veil on, but right now it was out of her face. She had on a bright pink pair of sandals, complete with fluffy ties on them. They were hidden by the dress.

"No, I'm not. You are. The bride has to look amazing on her wedding day." Temperance smiled. Angela had done such a great job planning this day. In less than one month everything had been planned and ready. The wedding was a bit, unconventional, but it was still going to be amazing. Anything Angela even just mentioned, even if it was a joke, Jack had tried to get for her. She had managed to talk him out of getting her every little thing she wanted, but had been stuck with him paying. Temperance didn't know any of the other bridesmaids, but assumed that they were old friends of Angela. Temperance had been honored by chosen for the maid of honor. She had been helping Angela out with almost everything. She had really enjoyed it, and had often caught herself imagining her own wedding.

"You have to day that. It's my wedding. Deep down, you know you look better." Angela grinned. She had seen her friend daydreaming when they were planning, and she assumed it had to do with Booth and a wedding, though she knew they weren't engaged. She wished he would make the move.

"I do not. You are my best friend, I'm supposed to compliment you." Temperance grinned back. Since moving in with Booth and Parker she had become much more laid-back and was enjoying life more.

"True. Do I really look okay?" Angela asked. She was really nervous, not about marrying Jack, but just about having all those people stare at her.

"Not okay, gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't worry. Things will be fine."

"But what if I walk down the isle and trip? What if the heel on my shoe breaks?"

"I think we covered that. Hence the flip-flops."

"But what if I do trip anyways and my dress flies up?"

"You're wearing shorts."

"But, what if I rip a seam?"

"They've been stitched over. Multiple times. Don't worry! We went over all of this a long time ago. Everything will be perfect."

"What if the food's poisoned?"

"Well, then I can call the ambulance."

"What if people attack us?"

"Booth's an FBI. Ange, relax!"

"But-"

"Ange, this is for your own good. Relax!"

"Fine… I hope you're right."

"I always am. I think it's about to start. Bye!" Temperance squeezed her friend's hand and led the rest of the bridesmaids out. Angela's dad appeared.

"Ready?" He asked as he grabbed her arm.

She flipped over her veil. "As ready as ever." She smiled and allowed herself to be led out of the room. The organ was playing the traditional music as she was led down. Her flower girl had thrown out pink tulip petals mere moments before. They crunched gently under her flip-flopped feet. Jack was standing under the alter, with the priest behind him. Booth was one of the first to stand up. He was dressed in all black, minus the socks, but his pant leg hid them. He was sitting right next to the isle, right where Temperance could keep an eye on him. Parker was standing on the pew and smiling. The chapel that had been chosen was magnificent. In too few steps she her father had let go of her arm and she stepped up to meet her groom. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins. Jack, do you take Angela to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, richer for poorer, until death do you part?" The priest began the ceremony.

"I do."

"And Angela, do you take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack pulled up her veil and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they strode off to where the limo was waiting. Booth walked up to claim his woman.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." He wrapped his arm around her and they went off to find the rest of the gang. They were all taking a limo to the reception. They found Nessa and Zach waiting by the limo. They were holding hands.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Nessa smiled at the couple.

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road!" Everyone piled into the limo and were off.

o-O-o

At the reception:

The newlyweds had just barely beat the rest of the squints to the reception hall. Angela immediately ran up and hugged Temperance. She whispered something about her being right and then let go.

"Are you ready to party?" Jack asked.

"Ooh yeah!" Nessa cried. They went into the hall and sat at a table. Angela was against the whole bride-and-groom-sit-with-the-important-people rule. She was allowing her friends to sit wherever and with whomever they wanted. She had chosen to sit with her best friends. Soon the rest of the people arrived, congratulated them, and found their own spots. The best man got up, gave his toast, and started the line for the food. They were having spaghetti, pizza, and chicken. Angela knew that the kids would love the pizza, and for those who weren't into spaghetti they could have two other options. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She was very pleased with how it had turned out.

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!**


	17. But I Want, Want,,,

**Here you go! I was going to do more on the reception, but got kinda bored with it, so we're moving on about a month. And no, this isn't the last, there's I think going to be about 6 more chappies… :-D**

**Be Be Your Love**

**But I want, want to be your love.**

Jack and Angela had gone off on their honeymoon for a month, and were due back tomorrow. Temperance had been enjoying living with Booth and Parker. Angela, before she left, had told her that she was lucky – she had _two_ Booth's under one roof, and both adored her. She had smiled and told her she knew.

Cam had gone to the awards ceremony, found out it was a hoax, and was mortified that others knew how stupid she had been. Almost everyone had thought that is was fake, but had never told her so. Temperance had enjoyed the apology letter she had gotten from Cam about how she had acted when they had said they wouldn't go.

"Good morning!" Booth sauntered into Temperance's office, holding up a steaming cup of coffee and a doughnut.

"Hey." She looked up from her latest draft of her latest book. Booth set the coffee and doughnut down, and she put her finger through the center of the doughnut and took a bite.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Booth didn't know that she did that.

"Parker. It comes in handy. I can just keep it on my finger and continue my writing and reading without having to pick it up and set it down multiple times." She looked back at her computer screen. She had been typing the parts she thought were at least acceptable.

Booth seemed to accept that. "Well, we have a visitor. Says she wants to talk to Jack. Told her he wasn't here, and asked if she could see you."

"Who is it?"

"I have no clue. You two don't have a daughter do you?" Booth was kidding, but she took it seriously.

"Booth! How can you-"

"Relax, Bones. I was kidding. Do you want me to go get her?"

"Sure." Temperance glared at him anyways.

"Alright. Be right back." Booth walked out of the room and returned with what appeared to be a twelve-year-old girl. Her hair messed up; her pants were torn; her backpack falling apart. She looked like she had walked here from someplace far away.

"Bones, this is Kae." Booth motioned to the little girl.

"Are you Temperance Brennan?" She asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Kae Marie Montgomery-Hodgins."

"How do you know Jack?"

"He's my… well, he's my dad."

"What?"

"I know, it's probably strange. You've worked with him all these years and… Well, he didn't really know about me, I don't think. My mom keeps to herself."

"So, you're his daughter?"

"Yeah." Temperance glanced up at Booth. She had no idea how to tell Jack, or where the girl was going to stay until he got back.

"Well, he's not in town at the moment…" Suddenly her phone rang. "Do you mind?" Kae shook her head. "Hello? Oh, hey! … Yeah, that's fine. We've missed you. … Listen, I have some news for you, so when you get in come to the lab, okay? … Yep, bye. See you soon!" She hung up her phone. "That was your dad."

"Oh. Is he coming?"

"He's on the flight back."

"From where?"

"I think it's best he tell you." Kae nodded.

"So, how did you get here?"

"I took the bus. Not very fun, but it worked. Been traveling for three days now."

"Aren't there laws that say you have to be accompanied with a adult?"

"I think so. That's why I'd ask people to 'adopt' me until the next stop. Change buses, change parents. It's funny how many people are willing to help. Especially old ladies."

"Is that safe?"

"It got me here in one piece, didn't it?" Temperance looked up at Booth.

"Hey, I think she's smart." Both Temperance and Kae stared at Booth.

"Really?" Kae asked.

"Really. Most kids would have hitchhiked, or just stowed away. And you managed to get here safely."

"Booth! How was that in any way smart? She could have been killed!" Temperance couldn't believe he thought she was smart for doing that.

"Hey, I've ran away many times in my life, and her way is by far smarter than any of mine. Most of the time I got caught. Once I was almost kidnapped. I don't think that running away is ever _smart_, but if you gotta go you gotta go." Kae smiled.

"You ran away?" Temperance was shocked. She had thought he had had the perfect family life.

"Oohh yeah. Parents and I didn't get along back then. Dad was an alcoholic, mom always trying to take care of my brothers and me. I just ran. Most of the time, if I didn't get caught, I'd come back. Once I didn't. Enrolled in the army. Came back after that, and they all hated me. I guess it was for the best. We're close now."

"Wow. I never thought…" Temperance couldn't believe that he had run away. _Maybe that's why he tries so hard to be close with Parker…_

Suddenly there was a clunk and a "We're baaaaccckkk!" Temperance smiled and stood up, doughnut still on finger.

"I'll be right back." She nodded at Booth and Kae.

"That's his wife, isn't it?" Kae was talking about the voice. Booth could only nod.

o-O-o

In the lab:

"Ange! Hodgins!" Temperance walked over to her friend.

"Hey sweetie! How's it going?" Angela asked as she hugged her friend.

"Great… But I have some news for you."

"You and Booth are married? Getting married?" Angela practically screamed.

"No…"

"You're pregnant?"

"No!"

"Dang it. That rules out all the stuff with you and Booth… Nessa and Zach? Married? Getting married? Having a baby?"

"No, Angela, calm down. Where's Jack?"

"Oh, he's parking the car. Why?"

"I need him to be here to tell you the news."

"Oh, okay."

"You might want to sit down." Temperance grabbed three chairs. She sat on one, Angela on another.

"Is this good news?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Temperance was about to answer but Jack walked in. Angela called him over.

"Hey!" He greeted Temperance.

"Hi. Here, have a chair."

"Why?"

"I have some big news."

"Okay." He sat down.

"Jack, your daughter is here. She would like to see you." Temperance was glad she had told them to sit, as Jack practically fell off his chair. Angela was just staring at her.

"What...?" He managed to say.

"You have a daughter-" But Temperance was cut off.

"Dad?"

**R&R! Updated maybe in about three days (church tomorrow, minimum computer time).**


	18. Wanna be Your Love,,,

**Hey all! Sorry about the huge delay (wow, almost a week)! There have been things going on lately, I've suffered a major case of writers block (not really, I have the sequel planned, but am just missing the title, but for this story it's a HUGE case of it), school's out in less than two weeks, POTC 3 is also out in less than two weeks, so there have been lots of things to get ready for. Sorry!! I'm going to try to finish this within the next two weeks… Again, sorry!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Wanna to be your love for real.**

"_Dad?"_

"What…? Who…? When…?" Words failed Jack.

"I'm Kae. Your daughter. I'm sure you don't know about me… My mom had me when she was in college. It's been twelve years…" Kae walked up to her dad. He stood up.

"So, you're…?"

"Lana. You two dated in college." Kae looked down at the ground. "I can understand if you want me to leave, I have other family and some friends back home…"

"No! I can't let you. You've come all this way… You're my daughter. I can't let you. It's not right." Angela looked between her husband, her new stepdaughter, and Temperance. She didn't know if she should approach her new family member or not. She had nothing against her, she just was unsure if the kid liked her.

"So, then is she your wife?" Kae nodded at Angela.

"Oh, yeah… We just got back from our honeymoon. Her name is Angela. We all call her Ange. She loves art." Angela stood up and smiled.

"Really? That's cool. I do too. I just never got to do anything with it much. I'm a writer." Kae smiled. "Not really, but I love writing." Her green eyes sparkled.

"Oh, that's cool. I work more with paintings and stuff like that." Angela thought the girl was starting to like her. She smiled.

"Well… I guess we should head home then. We have to unpack and get you situated…" Jack was lost in his planning of how things were going to work.

"Are you sure? I mean you two just got married and I don't want to intrude-" Kae didn't want to make the newlyweds uncomfortable.

"No! You have to stay. Really. I'm certain." Angela answered.

"But-"

"No. Come on. You like to swim? Play tennis?" Angela's voice faded away as she led the girl away.

"Is Ange going to leave me now?" Jack didn't appear to be talking to anyone in particular, but Temperance answered anyways.

"Jack, she's not going to. She loves you. And I think she likes Kae, too."

"I hope so…" Jack picked up his bag and followed the girls out. Booth appeared by Temperance's side.

"He'll know. He loves her." Booth noted.

"I hope so." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

o-O-o

"Wow." Kae had just now seen her dad's house. "I'm going to live here?" She poked her head between the driver and passenger seats.

"You betcha." Jack smiled at his home.

"It's soo… huge! I'm going to get lost! Are there maps?" Kae asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Unfortunately no. I still get lost sometimes, so don't worry. That's why God invented cell phones." Angela smiled at Kae.

"I don't have one…"

"You will. Knowing your dad, you will." Angela now smiled at Jack. He nodded.

"Wow. Is that a pool?" Kae was staring at the pool.

"Yup. Right next door is the tennis court." Jack added.

"Really? Wow. This place is bigger than the park back home! And we all thought that that was a big park!"

"Where are you from?" Kae's dad asked.

"Up north. It's not a town to be real proud of. Enders, Philadelphia. Small. Sometimes doesn't show up on maps." Kae sighed. "It's small. I didn't like it. Everyone knew everything about everybody. It's why I ended up leaving. Mom didn't die a…honorable death. That's what the whispers were about. Staring at me like I was trash." Her eyes clouded up.

"Hey, if you're not ready to talk about it, we don't want to push you." Angela looked Kae straight in the eyes.

"No…" She fought back tears. This was _not_ the time to cry. "It's okay. It's not some big secret. She got drunk. She was upset, at me of course." Her voice started to break. "So she went to the bar to 'cool off.' She met this guy, well, he was angry, too. At her. She had dissed him in front of his friends, saying she would never go out with trash like him. So he invited her home. She was too drunk to know any better. He was drunk, angry, and driving the car. He finally gave in. Ran the car right into a tree. Both died instantly." Kae looked away. A solitary tear ran down her face. They were about to pull up into the long driveway.

"I'm sorry…" Angela wasn't sure what to say. Jack was still taking everything in.

"It's okay, really. I've had time to get over it. I know that it's not my fault – that I had nothing to do with it." She was regaining her usual form. "I realize I _did _have a part in it, making her mad, but she was madder at her boss. I get it. I've had the pity-treatment, the I'm-so-sorry-but-I'm-too-busy-to-really-care, everything. You get used to it. You almost have to."

"You seem very mature for your age. Do you ever just relax? Let go?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah. Ask almost anyone back home. I'm always wondering around with a laptop." Kae smiled. _Those were good times…_ "Internet's not always the best at home. I try to pick it up from wherever I can. I also am always taking lots of pictures." Kae reached into her bag and started snapping photos with her camera. She had forgotten it was even there. She snapped some photos with her window down. She was planning on making a scrapbook/diary while she was here. She never wanted to forget. This was her new life, parents who really loved her. A nice home. She could get used to this.

o-O-o

Back at the Jeffersonian:

"So, that's Hodgins' kid?" Booth had stepped out of the office as the newlyweds had left.

"Yeah. I can see him in her, but I think she takes mostly after her mom. She's really pretty." Temperance was gazing at the spot where they had vanished.

"Yeah, she's smart, too."

"You could tell?" Temperance hadn't seen any way to detect if she was smart.

"No, but if she inherited anything from her dad, it would be his brains." Booth smiled.

"I'm sure she is." Temperance smiled at the thought of Angela trying to handle a mini-Hodgins. Then she thought of Kae fighting with Hodgins about almost everything. Booth looked at his watch.

"C'mon. Let's go pick up Parker and get something to eat. Meet you in the car!" Booth walked out to the car while Temperance finished closing up the lab. She couldn't wait to see the little mini-Booth.

**R&R and hopefully I'll update soon!**


	19. Everything will be Alright,,

**Hey!! Reviewers are loved… Currently cookieless… Enjoy!!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Everything will be alright if you just stay the night.**

"Can we go to the zoo?" Parker asked on Saturday. He was sitting in between Temperance and Booth on the couch. They were watching the classic cartoons that only air early in the morning. They each had a plate of blueberry/chocolate chip pancakes in front of them.

"Sounds fun." Temperance couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the zoo.

"Anyone know what time it opens?" Booth asked between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"I think it's ten. Mom's taken me there before." Parker used "mom" for his biological mom, and was planning to use "mommie" on Temperance, knowing that she would be family soon. He hadn't been told anything, but just knew. He didn't even know if his dad was planning anything. He just wanted her to be. He had seen his mom once since she had married. It had been to drop off some stuff. He had noticed a black mark that the cover-up had missed. When he asked her about it she just said she had been hit in the head with something. She'd be fine.

"So that gives us…" Booth checked his watch. "An hour and a half."

o-O-o

At the zoo:

"What should we see first? Penguins, zebras…?" Booth asked as they got in the gate. Parker was decked out with a camera, Temperance had made sure all of them had worn _plenty_ of sunscreen (though Booth was _very_ reluctant), and Booth had packed money to feed the animals.

"Let's just follow the path. Look! There are the ducks!" Parker ran over a little bridge to a place where he could see the ducks. Temperance and Booth followed, smiling.

"Aww… They're so cute!" Parker was waving at them.

"Look at how clean the water is… It must be a really nice place for them to live." Temperance noted.

"Look how close they are!" There was a mother duck leading a little army of ducklings. Parker grabbed his camera and started taking photos.

"Isn't it cool how they all have their little formation that they follow?" Booth asked his kid.

"Yeah!" Parker got one more photo before turning around to face the adults. "C'mon. Let's see some more!" Parker grabbed one hand of each adult and led them off. Temperance and Booth were almost jogging to keep up with him.

"Hey, kiddo, could you slow down a little?" Booth asked right as Parker stopped. They were now standing in front of the llamas. Booth had no idea how they had really managed to get there.

"Look at the llamas! They're so cool!" Parker stood on the base part of the railing. He grabbed his camera and got some pictures of the llamas.

"Hey, Parker, watch out. They can spit-" Temperance said it a moment to late. A nearby llama had shot one out at Parker. It had hit the camera, thankfully.

"Eew!" Parker hopped off the railing. He looked at his dad and almost (he always called her his "almost mom" in his head) mom for help. "Why'd he do that?" He wiped the spit off his camera. "He's mean. I don't like him. Let's leave him alone." Parker started off in the direction of the giraffes. Temperance and Booth followed. As soon as they reached the giraffes' pen, they heard a familiar voice. Temperance spun around to see Jack, Angela, and Kae walking happily around.

"Ange!" Temperance called out. Angela turned around at hearing her name and immediately waved. Angela led her little family over to where the others were.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Ange said as they met. Parker hid behind his dad's leg at the sight of the new kid, Kae.

"Just hanging out." Booth smiled at her use of a modern phrase.

"And where's the small-Booth? Or Booth-junior?" Angela shook her head. None of the nicknames sounded that great to her. "Ah-ha! Mini-Booth!"

"He's right here. Just a little shy." Booth gestured to his left leg. The little boy tried to hide behind it even more.

"Oh, it's me, isn't it?" Kae was smiling as she said it. "That's okay. I can meet him some other time." Suddenly Parker stepped out from behind his dad's leg.

"Hi. My name's Parker." He said rather quietly.

"Hi. Mine's Kae. I like your camera." She looked at the camera around his neck. Though it was just a plain old Kodak camera, she thought it'd be a nice way for him to get used to her.

"Thanks. I like yours, too." He smiled up at her. She smiled back.

"So, what's your favorite animal so far?"

"Well, I liked the llamas, but one of them spit on my camera. I haven't seen many others yet, but the penguins look cool."

"They are. And they don't spit, either." Parker smiled at her comment. He was starting to really like this new girl.

"Hey, daddie." Parker looked up at his father. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Booth consulted his watch first. "Alright. I think there's a concession stand a ways back. You guys coming?" Booth looked Jack and Angela.

"Sure. Sounds fun." With that the group started off in what they thought was the direction of the food stand. When they arrived Booth ordered a hamburger and a snocone, Temperance got a simple hotdog (she had been going for a salad, but everyone insisted she should get something more "fun"), Angela, Zach, and Amy all just got snocones, saying that they had had big breakfasts earlier. They hung out for a while, and then Booth sneakily led Hodgins away from the rest of the group.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"I need your help."

"On what? What could you need me to do?"

"Well…"

"Wait! This isn't what I think it is?"

"Maybe… Depends on what you think it is."

"You know what I think it is!"

"Then I think you're right."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not a soul."

"Cool. So, when?"

"Tomorrow, I _think_."

"That's kinda soon…"

"Not soon enough." Booth grinned.

"Right on." The men exchanged smiles.

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!!**


	20. Please Sir, Don't,,,

**Hello, again! This chappie is HUGE but I felt like making it all one (mostly because my internet isn't too great right now and I'd rather not take chances, and it's not quite big enough to be two chappies). I have no idea whatsoever of any fine foods/wines (as I cannot drink and we don't have many fine restaurants here), so that's why the stuff is unnamed. I love all of you who reviewed! Thanks much! Here's one of the last installments- (three to go!)**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Please, sir, don't you walk away.**

"So, you can take Parker tomorrow night?" Booth whispered.

"Yep. I'm sure Kae will love to hang out with him for a while. I can take him all night if you want." Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I might have to take you up on that one." Booth's eyebrows did the same.

"So, where are you gonna take her? 'Cause I can get you into some great places…"

"I have it taken care of. Sid's helping me out. He has a backroom, which I never knew about, and is making it all fancy and romantic. He has a niece in town and she really wanted to do it. He's also giving us a special menu. He says he never got to give his daughter a big fancy wedding, so he's giving it to us."

"That's going to nice, then. Are you making her dress up like you're going to a big fancy place?"

"Yup. I'm sure she'll be a little more than surprised when we walk through the middle of Wong Foo's." He grinned.

"I'm sure she will. Do you have the ring picked out?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. It's a simple gold band with a smallish diamond on it, and smaller diamonds embedded in the band around it. I would have gotten bigger, but knowing all the work she does with her hands…"

"Yeah, I understand. I would have gotten Ange a bigger one, but she also is always working with her hands."

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight."

"And Parker?"

"Probably tomorrow. Sometimes he gets so hyper about things it's hard to get him to sleep."

"So what time do you think you'll be dropping him off?"

"Around six-thirty. He'll have eaten already."

"And make sure he has all his sleeping stuff, okay? He is staying with us, whether you like it or not, and trust me, you will like it." Jack grinned. Booth returned the grin.

"Maybe I will…"

o-O-o

"Ange? What's going on?" Temperance asked her best friend. Angela hadn't been able to stop smiling after the men left.

"Oh! Nothing! I was just thinking about how well the kids get along." She was lying, but hoped her friend wouldn't see through it. She knew what was going on. Jack had taken Booth aside when he proposed, and now Booth had taken Jack aside so that meant… She couldn't help but smile at the thought. She could plan this wedding in three weeks! She could already see the dress…

"Okay…" Now Temperance was getting suspicious. Suddenly the men appeared, and Parker begged to get on with the tour.

o-O-o

Later that night, Booth's abode.

Temperance had just kissed Parker goodnight. It was their ritual. Booth would go and make sure he was all ready, and after he said goodnight, he'd send Temperance in to say goodnight. Now she sat down on the couch next to Booth to watch some TV. She had become addicted to watching the CSI reruns, and would watch any of the three. She was still getting the people mixed up, but that was okay. She kept thinking that Horatio and his sunglasses of justice were in the New York version. She had lately found herself wanting a pair of his glasses. Booth had been in the kitchen and now there was a bowl of fresh, homemade popcorn on his lap.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Temperance asked, snuggling up to Booth.

"Yeah, it's good to see the Jack and Angela adjusting so well." Booth wrapped one arm around her. _One more day…_

"Kae seems really sweet. I think they'll all get along pretty well." Temperance watched the TV as CSI began.

"Yeah, they seem to. Oh, by the way, I have dinner plans for us tomorrow night."

"Really? Where?" Temperance looked up at him.

"A very special place. Dress up."

"And why are we doing this?"

"Just because." He smiled down at her. "Isn't that enough?" She smiled and nodded.

o-O-o

Meanwhile, at Jack's house.

Jack and Angela had finally gotten Kae to bed. None of them knew how much stuff she needed to save first, or how long it took for her to save them. Now they know. More time than should be possible. Now they were snuggling on the couch and just relaxing.

"So, I have this idea for tomorrow night." Jack stated.

"What's going on tomorrow night?" Angela looked up at him.

"Something important. We need to be at Wong Foo's at seven."

Angela's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"We just do. All of us. Parker and Kae included."

"Jack… Are you planning what I think you're planning?!" Angela was practically bouncing on the couch.

"What do you think I'm planning?" He smiled at her and her excitement.

"Ohmigod so it's true!!" Angela looked like a little girl getting candy. Her eyes were wide, she could hardly sit still, and she was grinning like a crazy person.

"What's true?" Jack tried to remain calm.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" She hugged her husband (though it was more of a squeeze, a very, very powerful squeeze). "So, seven, at Wong Foo's?" Jack nodded. She was still grinning like a crazy person when she went to bed.

o-O-o

The next night:

Booth had dropped Parker off at Jack's place, as planned, at six-thirty. He had all his sleeping stuff and video games packed and ready to go. Now he swung by the house to pick up Temperance. As he saw her walk out, he was amazed. She was in a crème colored dress that just passed her knees. It was a beautifully simple side-strapped dress. It showed her off perfectly. Her hair was partially pulled up, and the rest of it curled down to her shoulders. Booth himself was in a simple suit. He got out and opened the door for her.

"You know I can open doors myself." She smiled at him. "But thanks." He smiled back. He shut the door and walked over to his door and got in.

"So, now do I get to know where we're going?" Temperance asked as he started the car.

"Nope, and I need you to put this on." Booth handed her a black blindfold.

"And why do I need to wear this?" Now he pulled out of the driveway.

"Just put it on."

"Okay…" She did as she was told. Moments later the car stopped. They were at their destination. Booth shut the car off, got out, and opened her door.

"We're here." He smiled as he saw her blindfolded. He took her hand and managed to get her out of the car in perfect condition. He led her into the restaurant. Sid led them into the back room, Jack, Angela, Kae, and Parker all hiding behind their menus. They had managed to get a table right by the back room. As soon as they got in Booth took off the blindfold. She found herself in one of the prettiest places she'd ever been in. There were flowers everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, sitting in planters by the wall, in a vase on the little table meant for two people. There were icicle lights running around the ceiling. It was very romantic. Booth led her to her chair. They both sat down, marveling at the beauty of the room.

"So, do you like it?" Booth asked, smiling.

"I love it! Where are we? I've never been here before." Temperance looked at him questioningly.

"It's the best kept secret in town." He smiled. "And you'll find out later tonight." Suddenly a waitress appeared. She had never been here before, and by her looks Booth guessed she was Sid's niece. She walked over to the table and handed them menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink right away?" Temperance glanced down at the menu and chose a fine wine. Booth ordered the same. The girl nodded and went out of the room through a little door by one of the plants. There were two big mahogany doors on one side of the room, adding to the beauty. Booth had no idea that the doors even existed before tonight. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked…

o-O-o

In the main room:

"Did you see her dress?" The couple had disappeared a few minutes before, but they had all stayed hidden, just incase. Angela couldn't believe how beautiful her friend looked. Suddenly Sid appeared at their table.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He gave Angela a sly grin.

"We're just eating supper." She fibbed.

"Mmm-hmm. The doors are soo thick; you won't be able to hear anything. Why don't you just wait for them to tell you?"

"Because that takes all the fun out of it!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let them be, alright?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Enjoy your spying, then." He smiled as he walked away. Angela grinned. Sid was growing on her.

o-O-o

In the back room:

"Wow, what is this place? That was delicious!" Temperance said. They had just finished their dinner.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now I have something to ask you." He smiled as he stood up, walked over to her, and knelt down. "Temperance Brennan, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She was in a state of shock for a moment.

"Of course." She couldn't believe he even really had to ask. They both stood up, she whispered, "I love you," and then they kissed. They could have gone on longer except there was a squeal that sounded oddly familiar outside. The couple exchanged a smile before walking over to the doors and pulling them open. Angela and Kae fell on them.

"You are so predictable." Temperance smiled at her friend, who was now lying on the floor. "If you hadn't squealed then we wouldn't have even known you were there." She continued smiling as Kae glared at her step-mom.

"And you told _me_ to stay quiet!" Kae was trying not to laugh at the look on Angela's face.

"Well…"

"It's okay. Next time I'll just duct-tape your mouth shut."

"Oh thanks." Angela rolled her eyes, but thought that that might have been a really good idea. She stood up. "Let me see it, then!" Temperance had no idea how Booth had managed to slip the ring on while they were kissing. She lifted up her hand and Angela squealed again. "It's so pretty!! Do you have a date?" The couple shook their heads. _Just like Ange to be planning the wedding the day we get engaged… _"Well, why not? Oh never mind! We have _so_ much work to do!" She grinned. There was no way to escape her and her planning.


	21. Everybody’s Talking How,,,

**Hey people! How's it going? Well, there's only one chappie left after this one, but I have part of the first chapter of the next story done, so I think that's pretty good. This one is also kinda long, but with only one more chapter they are going to be a bit longer. Enjoy!**

**Be Be Your Love**

**Everybody's talking how I can't be your love.**

"How can you be sleeping?" Angela asked as she walked into Temperance's office. Temperance had been taking a short nap between identifying those in limbo, writing her next novel, and planning the wedding.

"Ange, I know that you can live off of multiple cups of coffee and little sleep, but not everyone else can." Temperance didn't lift her head off her desk.

"Well, sorry for trying to get everything planned! We have a month. I could do this in a week, but of course you want a say in everything and now you're sleeping and…" Angela paused for a dramatic effect.

"Angela, please. Things will be perfect." Temperance could hardly contain her smile, knowing that things wouldn't turn out perfect. But they would, for they were planned to not turn out perfect. Angela just didn't know that.

"But, who's your maid of honor?" Angela pulled out a checklist.

"You."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Bridesmaids?"

"Booth's sister, Russ's wife, their eldest, Nessa, and Kae."

"Okay. Did you tell them already?" Angela checked that off her list.

"Yes, they can make it, and they told me their dress sizes."

"Best man?"

"Jack." Another thing checked off.

"Totally forgot about that…" She shook her head. She had been forgetting a lot nowadays. "Uh… Flowers?"

"Not yet finalized, but that will be easy enough." Temperance's voice could barely be heard, as she still had her head on her desk.

"Church?"

"Outdoor service, park is taken care of."

"Check… Minister?"

"He's coming in to town just for this."

"Alrightie… Wedding gown?"

There was a pause. "My mom's."

"Oh. I see… Um, rings?" Angela couldn't believe how much her friend had planned already. Then again, with Angela hovering over you and making _sure_ everything's planned, almost anyone would be ready to have the wedding and want to just get it over with.

"Also taken care of."

"Reception area?"

"Park. Caterers are ready, menu planned."

"Honeymoon tickets?"

"We have them."

"Babysitter for Parker for two weeks?"

"You, and that _should_ be taken care of."

Angela smiled at that one. "Well, let's think here… Ring bearer?"

"Parker. Flower girl is Russ's youngest. Suits and dresses picked out and bought."

"Groomsmen?"

"Russ, Jack, and Zach. Suits and everything _also_ taken care of. Could you go now? I was sleeping. Still trying too, though unsuccessfully."

"What else is there…?" Angela was staring at the clipboard.

"Groom?" Booth had suddenly appeared behind Angela.

"Oh, thanks. Groom?"

"Right behind you." Temperance couldn't help but smile.

"What? Oh!" Angela turned around and saw Booth standing behind her in all his FB-eye candy glory.

"Sorry, but if you don't mind I need to steal my fiancée for awhile. And don't worry, I'll give her plenty of caffeine so you can continue the planning." Temperance lifted her head just enough to glare at him. "Aw, come on, it'll be fun." He smiled lightly as he walked over to her chair. "I will carry you out of here, you know that."

"Sounds fine…" She meant it as a joke but he had managed to get her out of her chair and was now holding her mid-air. "I was kidding." She was smiling, though.

"Perfect!" Angela cried from behind her checklist. "Carrying over threshold ability – check." Angela moved out of the way as Booth carried her best friend out of the office.

o-O-o

Moments later, outside:

"Where are you taking me?" Temperance asked as Booth carried her into the bright sunshine.

"Home. You need your sleep. And I'll even unplug the phone for you. No calls from Angela." Temperance rolled her eyes.

"I was quite fine sleeping at work."

"Bed is more comfy. Could you pull up on the handle?" Booth had arrived at the door to the car. She opened the door. He set her down in the car. "You can buckle yourself up, right?"

"I don't think so." She wore a sly smile.

"Sure…" He buckled her in. As he was about to buckle it in, Temperance leaned forward and kissed him. Moments later they broke away. They shared a smiled before Booth shut her door and got in on his side.

"In all your time as a sniper, did you ever use tranquilizer darts?" Temperance asked as they started to drive.

Booth chuckled. "No, I don't think so." He knew why she wanted to know.

"Do you know anyone who does?"

"Bones, sorry, but we are _not_ darting Angela. I don't care how annoying she is, but we will have revenge." Temperance smiled remembering their plan.

"But right now she's torturing me!" Temperance exclaimed.

"All things in their time, Bones. Just wait." Soon they had arrived back at home.

o-O-o

About a month later, one day before the wedding:

"Angela! Relax!" Temperance was stuck in the car making sure everything was in perfect order. Now they were arriving at the cake shop. They got out of the car and walked in. Everything was dark.

"Hello?" Angela tried to see through the darkness.

"Shh!" A small man in a white outfit with a black baker's hat on his head appeared. "You must not disturb the cakes." He was suddenly standing in front of Angela, voice almost unheard.

"What?" Angela was still talking in a normal voice. He glared at her. "Oh. What?" She was now whispering. The smell of incense was very strong. There were little candles lit around the room, but they didn't add any light.

"I said you must not disturb the cakes. They are resting." He was still whispering, and it didn't seem like he would ever talk any louder.

"How can the cakes be resting? Never mind. We're here to pick up a cake for Temperance Brennan." She was also still whispering, as it seemed like that was the only way the man would respond.

"Ahh, yes, that one. I shall go and get it." The man vanished. Soon he reappeared with a small, black cake. It looked like he had fried it. Suddenly Temperance's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." She walked out of the store.

"What did you do to it?!" Angela cried.

"Sh! I did nothing it didn't want. It begged to be a little blacker." Temperance was glad that the she was outside. She was doing everything she could to not laugh. This had all been planned. Things were perfect.

"HOW CAN A CAKE WANT TO BE FRIED!?" Angela was screaming now. She had no clue of the master plan.

"Shh! It wanted to be."

"NO IT DIDN'T! HOW CAN A CAKE WANT TO BE?! CAKES DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!" Angela couldn't believe this. Temperance's wedding had to be _perfect; _this was not perfect. Nothing was going as planned.

"I've asked you to quiet down. Cakes _do_ have feelings, but not _everybody_ can hear them. You have to be one with the cake. Now, take it. It is time for all cakes to relax and you are not helping."

"No. You are making a new cake. Just don't fry it, burn it, anything like that. Leave it the way we want it. You can deliver it here-" she handed him a slip of paper "-tomorrow, before ten okay? Thanks." She stormed out of the shop.

"What's wrong? Where's the cake?" Temperance had regained her composure.

"He fried it. Pitch black. He's making a new one and delivering it tomorrow." Angela was not happy. "I don't know what else can possibly go wrong. Angela started to walk to where the care was parked. "WHERE'S THE CAR?!" Angela couldn't believe it.

"What?" Temperance looked at her friend.

"Car… Where'd… It… GO!?" Angela was trying to remain calm. Temperance walked over. She looked down.

"Ange, it's handicapped. They probably towed it while you were in there." She pointed to the little handicapped sign on the ground.

"You didn't see or hear anything?"

Temperance shook her head. "No. I was walking around to get a better reception on the phone."

"This is not right. I give up. There's only one day before the wedding!" Angela sighed and pulled out her phone. She typed something quickly and soon Jack and one of his nicer cars pulled up.

"Hey! You texted." He called as he drove up beside them.

"Thank god." Angela hopped in the back of the car, Temperance joining her. "I need a break." Angela closed her eyes. "Just drive." Jack started to drive, deciding against questioning her further.

**Note: I do not own the show The Real Wedding Crashers, but thought I could borrow them (and their stunts) for a little while. :-D**

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!**


	22. But I Want To Be,,

**Hey! This is it, all. I'm sorry it took so long to make, I really didn't want to mess it up and there were some church things of mine to deal with. I will post an epilogue with the link to the next story when I have everything sorted out and ready. I hope you like the ending; I've had it planned since I began.**

**Be Be Your Love**

**But I want to be your love.**

The Big Day:

"You look amazing." Angela was looking at her friend. Temperance had her hair loosely tied back in a bun, a small tiara on top of her head. It had been agreed that the bride, groom, rings, and vows wouldn't be messed with. She was wearing a crème colored dress that just barely brushed the ground. It was very simple, but made her look even more amazing. It was truly beautiful. She was radiant. They were in a small tent that had been set up for the bride and bridesmaids to get ready in. There was also one for the groom and groomsmen. Temperance had wanted an outdoor ceremony, and couldn't have picked a better day. It was sunny, but not too sunny. It was the perfect temperature. Things couldn't have been nicer out. There were little chairs sitting in front of the alter. Things were perfect – so far. There was a little buffet table with steak and ribs covering it. Temperance had no idea what was planned, but she knew that the cake hadn't arrived yet. She hadn't yet seen Booth, and was hoping he wouldn't have second thoughts.

"I would tell you that you do too, but we went through this at your wedding." Temperance smiled. Her friend also looked amazing in her pale blue halter-topped maid-of-honor dress. All the other bridesmaids had side-strapped dresses.

"Yeah, so you said your dad was coming?" Angela was still worried. After yesterday's _incidents_ she was just a little nervous.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to. I have no idea as to how he found out, but I guess it's nice that he wants to come." Temperance was concerned that he wouldn't show. He had said he wanted to give her away, but…

"Did you convince Booth to not cuff him? And Cullen's here…" Angela didn't want today to be messed up at all.

"He had all the surgery and everything. Most people won't recognize him. And he's not staying. He won't be here for the reception, but at least he'll be here. I'm still mad at him, but this is tradition. Even Booth wanted him to do this." Temperance smiled remembering how Booth had actually wanted him here.

"Wait, I think he's here…" Angela looked at the door to the tent opened.

o-O-o

In the men's tent:

"How's the tux?" Booth asked. He couldn't wait to finally be married to Temperance, and he wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces at the end. He was standing up (which was a little difficult, as the tent was so small).

"Great. So where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Jack was waiting in the tent. Most of the other men had decided to find a bathroom, and promised to be back before anything started.

"Cruise to Jamaica. Fourteen days, fourteen nights." Booth smiled.

"Nice." Jack nodded. He was sure that the two of them would enjoy a longer honeymoon, but both of them had work that they needed to stay on top of. Suddenly Zach appeared.

"Hey, I think it's starting… Dr. Brennan's dad just walked into her tent."

"Are the others here?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Let's go." The men formed some sort of a line and waited in front of the tent. The bridesmaids appeared a moment later and linked arms with the appropriate partner. Booth walked ahead. Soon he had arrived at the alter. He waited. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked up, parting once they reached the alter. Moments later the flower girl arrived and lightly tossed out the fake white petals that had been picked out. Upon reaching the end, she sat down in the front row of chairs. The CD player (it wasn't worth hauling an organ to the park – they had prerecorded it in a church) stared to play the traditional music. Temperance was standing with her arm linked with her dad's at the very beginning of the isle. She looked amazing. The guests rose as they started their walk. Soon they too had reached the end. They shared a smile before he let go of her arm and she found herself right next to Booth.

"We are gathered here today-" The priest began the usual stuff. Neither one of the future-newlyweds could stand waiting a moment longer. They knew something was bound to happen soon. They just didn't know what. Before the priest got one more word a man appeared. He was wearing a tattered suit.

"Is this the Brennan-Booth wedding?" He yelled. Temperance and Booth pretended to look at him in horror. Angela sighed. This could not be happening. She stood up and walked over to him. He was the same guy from the cake shop.

"What?" She whispered.

"I have the cake." He dropped his voice. "And why are we whispering?"

"Because we can!" She could barely keep it a whisper. "Now, put it on the buffet table over there and LEAVE!"

"Fine." He pretended to sulk away. He slammed the cake down on the table and stalked off. Angela rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat.

"I'm sorry, please continue." She sat back down. The priest began again. The couple faced him again. Soon he had finished and asked for the rings. Parker stood up and walked over to them. He had to pass Angela (as was planned) and she saw the rings.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RINGS!?" Angela cried. The rings had been perfect, and now they were cheap little rings you get from prize machines. One had a flower on it and one had an alien head.

"Oh my-" Temperance started. Booth stopped her.

"Tempe, are the rings _that_ important? What matters is that we have each other." Booth tried to keep a straight face. Temperance turned towards him.

"You're right." She smiled.

"BUT THE RINGS! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Angela exclaimed.

"Ange, sweetie, calm down. We can find get new ones. And these ones are very…cute." Temperance said calmly.

"But-"

"Please continue." Temperance nodded to the priest, who was in on this.

"Please take the rings." He said very calmly. Temperance picked up the alien one, while Booth took the flower one. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Booth smiled at her. He slid the ring onto her finger. She tried to contain her laughter about the rings and Angela's reaction.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She slipped the ring onto his finger. She looked up and returned his smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The kissed, and everyone started clapping. Angela was truly happy, but she was just a little ticked about everything that had happened. She was possibly clapping the loudest, though she did have to compete with Parker. When the couple broke apart, they were beaming.

"Who wants to party?" The couple smiled.

o-O-o

At the reception:

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. The food was delicious, and the music was amazing. They were all laughing and chatting until Jack stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast to the newlyweds. First off - congratulations. We've been waiting for a long time." He stressed the long, causing everyone to laugh. "And I know you two are going off on that cruise to Jamaca, and it'll be _really_ fun," more laughter "but remember, there are people back here who will miss you. Well, more like a person, a little person-" He smiled at the couple who were shaking their heads. "but I guess we'll miss you too." He smiled and sat down. People started to clap. He stood back up. "Oh, and you know the ring and the cake things? Well, those were planned." He got the glare-of-death from Angela. People started clapping. "The bride, groom, priest, and, of course, me, were all in on it. Hope you have a great time!" He sat down next to Angela.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" She stared at her best friend. "You _planned_ this?! But… Why?"

"Aw, come on Ange, you have to admit, it was pretty fun. Cakes with feelings…" Booth quieted down as Angela glared at him.

"You two are so mean! And this is all your fault! You must have convinced my good, sweet, kind friend to do this!"

"Ange, I was the one who suggested it."

"What? Oh never mind. I'm not drunk enough to take this yet." Angela stood up and walked away to the bar.

"I think she took that pretty well." Kae noted.

"And now it's time for the bride and groom to dance!" The DJ exclaimed. Booth smiled at he stood up and reached for his wife's hand. She returned the smile and willingly allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. The DJ popped in a record and the soft music started to play. The couple started to dance.

If I could take you away

Pretend I was queen

What would you say?

Would you think I'm unreal?

'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel

Everybody's talking how I can't be your love

But I want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everybody's talking how I can't be your love

But I want to be your love

Want to be your love for real

Want to be your everything

Everything's falling, and I am included in that

Oh, how I try to be just okay

Yeah, but all I ever really wanted was a little piece of you

Everybody's talking how I can't be your love

But I want to be your love

Want to be your love for real

Everything will be alright if you just stay the night

Please, sir, don't you walk away

Everybody's talking how I can't be your love

But I want to be your love

Want to be your love for real.

**The End**

**There will be a prolouge posted (hopefully) soon, with that will be the link to the next part. I hoped you liked reading!**

**And to those who have never reviewed but still read,**

**Please drop me a line!**

**R&R and I'll be working on the next story for a while! (PS: I want to have at least the next two chapters of the next story ready before I post, so it might be a while.)**


	23. Wanna Be Your Love, for Real

Hey!!! I have the next installment posted (though I really don't like the first chappie :-( ). Here's the link www.fanfiction. net/s/3560340/1/ (remove space)


End file.
